Aku Mau Mama!
by sabun cair
Summary: —"Papa, aku mau Mama." Dan Yuuma, si bujangan seksi, pun buka lowongan jodoh.
1. Chapter 1

[1] Ini merupakan rewrite dari fanfic lama saya berjudul sama. Dulu pernah saya publish di sebuah fandom (bahkan, kalau boleh jujur, menjadi master piece saya pada waktu itu), tapi selanjutnya terpaksa saya hapus karena satu dan lain hal.

[2] Sekarang, setelah pembenahan di sana-sini (mencakup EyD dan penyesuaian sedikit di bagian plot, hanya meninggalkan plot besar) saya putuskan untuk publish ulang di sini.

[3] Tidak bermaksud bashing chara karena saya juga suka Yuuma (heck! Saya bahkan cinta sekali sama dia!). Tapi jika kalian menemukan fic ini merupakan salah satu bentuk pembashingan, silakan bilang dan saya akan dengan senang hati menghapusnya.

[4] Enjoy~!

* * *

**Vocaloid** © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, PowerFX, Internet, et cetera. I gain no commercial advantages. **This story created for entertainment purposes only.**

**Warning **possibly typo, inkonsistensi bahasa, lack of humor, hints pedo!YuumaLuka &amp; YuumaPiko—if you see it that way, delele. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

Writing while listening** Me and My Broken Heart – Rixton**

* * *

Itu adalah malam yang tenang di kediaman mereka.

"Papa…."

"Hm? Ada apa, Luka?" Yuuma menyahut tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar laptop. Tangan kiri pria itu menari di atas _keyboard_, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam secangkir kopi hitam—wangi, kental, masih hangat. Dibuat dengan terpaksa oleh Utatane Piko, asisten pribadinya, di bawah ancaman potong gaji.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, tapi pria itu belum juga mau pindah ke tempat tidur. Maklum, dia harus menyelesaikan data-data yang akan ia tunjukkan di rapat bersama investor besok. Susah memang, jadi bos besar.

Sebetulnya Yuuma bisa saja dengan semena-mena menyuruh Piko, selaku asisten pribadi, untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Tapi karena sudah sering menyusahkan Piko, lama-lama Yuuma tidak enak juga. Maka, setelah keperluan Piko selesai di rumahnya (baca: setelah puas menjadikan pemuda tak berdosa itu sebagai budak sesaat), Yuuma mengijinkan yang bersangkutan pulang.

Dan, di sinilah Yuuma berada sekarang. Di ruang kerja. Kencan dengan grafik dan sekumpulan dokumen perusahaan.

Megurine Luka menunduk. Jemari mungil anak itu memainkan ujung piyama merah jambunya yang agak sedikit kebesaran. Dia sedikit gelisah. Sangat tidak terlihat seperti biasa. Seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"_Ano_, Papa...," dia menggumam pelan. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Hmm….." Yuuma menggumamkan jawabannya. Dia meneguk kopi perlahan. Matanya kuning terang, masih terpaku pada laptop. Masih belum terlalu menanggapi anak itu.

Sebagai anak usia sepuluh tahun, Luka sering meminta sesuatu pada Yuuma selaku ayah angkatnya. Mulai dari boneka Barbie baru, sepatu baru, sampai minta tiket konser _boyband_ kelas VIP. Dan semuanya selalu dituruti—kecuali bagian konser _boyband_-nya (Yuuma tidak rela anaknya yang masih polos diracuni feromon para _ikemen_ berpakaian kelewat ketat yang menyanyi dan menari atas panggung). Maklum saja, papa Luka adalah orang besar berharta banyak.

Jadi, apa yang kali ini akan anak itu minta? Mainan? Konsol _game_? Sepeda? Atau—

"Aku…. Aku mau seorang Mama…."

**UHUK!**

Dan Yukio Yuuma batuk keras.

* * *

**Aku Mau Mama!  
**by devsky

{1/8}

* * *

Yukio Yuuma adalah seorang pria berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun sekaligus CEO di VY Group, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perdagangan. Penampilannya, di mata para wanita—baik bawahan, rekan kerja, mau pun wanita dari luar kantor— terbilang menarik.

Dia punya kualitas seorang _cover boy; _wajah tampan? _Check. _Badan yang gagah? _Double check_. Senyum menawan? _Triple check! _

Otot perut Yuuma juga terbentuk dengan sangat seksi. Bahkan kalau dia memakai seragam _security _pun, rasanya angka keseksiannya tidak akan berkurang. Ketika Yuuma berjalan, feromonnya menguar bersama wangi parfum maskulin yang ia kenakan. Mengakibatkan para wanita sempoyongan seperti baru diguyur bensin.

Tampan, kaya, seksi, dan lajang. Yukio Yuuma adalah sosok impian. Sosok yang membuat para wanita rela terlibat adu sikut demi mendapatkannya. Semua hal di atas tentu saja membuat banyak pria minder, merasa jika dunia ini tidak adil terhadap mereka.

Tapi kalau mau tahu, Yuuma tidak sebegitu sempurna. Dari luar memang kelihatan berwibawa, tapi di dalam, Yuuma menyebalkan dan kekanakan luar biasa. Lima tahun menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Yuuma membuat Piko kenyang menghadapi kelakukan pria itu.

Yuuma adalah atasan yang malas luar biasa. Selalu ogah-ogahan bila disuruh rapat bersama para pemegang saham. Di saat-saat tertentu, Piko bahkan perlu menyeretnya. Belum ditambah dengan hobi Yuuma yang suka semena-mena menebar ancaman potong gaji yang menyakitkan hati Piko, selaku pegawai. Yuuma memang bos jahanam. Sedikit-sedikit potong gaji. Mandor bangunan saja tidak sekejam itu pada buruhnya.

Makanya, setiap kali ada seseorang yang bilang; "Ah, kau beruntung sekali jadi asisten Yukio-san!" Piko cuma bisa tertawa hampa. Seandainya mereka tahu betapa merananya hidup Piko.

Kembali pada Yuuma. Meski dia adalah orang kaya, tetapi kekayaan yang ia punya bukan asli miliknya, melainkan keluarga angkatnya.

Dahulu, sejarah mencatat bahwa Yuuma bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah seorang anak yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan kecil bernama Utau Bersahaja—namanya memang alay sekali. Yuuma bahkan tidak mengerti, kenapa para pengurus mau-mau saja mempertahankan nama itu.

Ketika usia Yuuma menginjak empatbelas, ada pasutri kaya raya yang tak berketurunan datang ke sana. Mereka lantas mengadopsi Yuuma, kemudian menjadikannya pewaris perusahaan. Dan beginilah hidup Yuuma sekarang; mendadak dikelilingi limpahan harta dan kasih sayang. Keberuntungan yang tak terduga.

Meski sudah lepas dari panti asuhan Utau Bersahaja, bukan berarti hubungan Yuuma dengan para pengurusnya putus begitu saja. Sebaliknya, tali komunikasi di antara mereka masih terjaga dengan sangat baik.

Sekali-dua kali, dia menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke tempat itu. Melihat bagaimana kondisi panti, bercengkrama dengan beberapa orang temannya, dan kadang-kadang bergabung dengan anak-anak lain. Selalu ada hal menarik yang Yuuma temukan di panti.

Dari panti itu pula, dua tahun lalu, Yuuma menemukan Megurine Luka dan mengangkatnya menjadi anak.

Megurine Luka adalah anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun. Berkulit putih seta berambut merah muda lurus sepunggung. Dia adalah tipikal anak yang cerdas, aktif, dan penuh percaya diri. Mirip seperti papa angkatnya.

Yuuma sayang sekali pada Luka, begitu pun sebaliknya; anak itu sayang dan bangga sekali punya papa seperti Yuuma. Siapa sih yang tidak bangga punya papa ganteng, kaya, gaul, dan baik hati? Teman-teman sekelas Luka sampai iri luar biasa, terutama yang perempuan.

"Aku mau melakukan apa pun asal bisa bertukar kehidupan dengan Luka!" Hatsune Miku, teman sekelas Luka, menjerit melihat Luka diantar oleh Papa Yuuma naik sedan mewah di suatu pagi. Ah, dasar anak-anak tidak pandai bersyukur.

Meski begitu, ada yang tidak terbius dengan kegantengan Papa Yuuma. Sebaliknya, mereka justru sensi sekali. Mereka adalah para para siswa laki-laki. Terutama yang namanya Kagamine Len.

"Papaku ganteng, 'kan? Mirip bintang film."

"Bintang film fap-fap."

Luka dan Len pun terlibat aksi cakar-cakaran.

Dua tahun lebih menjalani hubungan orangtua dan anak angkat, kehidupan Yuuma dan Luka bisa dibilang normal. Yuuma adalah papa yang penyayang, sementara Luka termasuk patuh meski kadang-kadang juga melakukan kenakalan. Luka tidak pernah minta atau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Semuanya masih dalam kendali.

Tapi, malam ini, anak itu datang ke ruang kerja Yuuma. Minta seorang mama. Wajar jika Yuuma mendadak batuk-batuk.

Mata Yuuma bergulir menatap Luka. Anak itu masih berdiri memainkan ujung piyama. Malu-malu melirik Yuuma, menunggu jawaban.

Baiklah. Jadi Yuuma, bagaimana cara bilangnya? Maaf Luka, papamu ini mungkin tampan, tapi paling payah perkara cari pasangan. Papamu ini mungkin tampan, tapi paling susah _move on _dari cinta lama. Buktinya, sampai nyaris kepala tiga begini dia masih sendiri dan merana. Buktinya, sampai nyaris kepala tiga begini dia lebih berani menyatakan cinta pada wanita 2D ketimbang wanita nyata. Masa' dua tahun lebih tinggal bersama kau tidak menyadari hal seremeh itu, Luka?

… Mana bisa? Citra Yuuma sebagai seorang ayah muda yang berkharisma harus dijaga. Dia tidak mau ini jadi aib yang akan diingat anaknya sampai tua.

Yuuma berdeham sekali, mengumpulkan wibawa. "Kenapa mendadak sekali…?" tanya pria itu di detik berikutnya.

"Habisnya dua minggu lagi akan ada Hari Kunjungan Orangtua ke Sekolah."

Yuuma menaikkan alis. Ah, rupanya ini tentang Hari Kunjungan Orangtua.

Hari Kunjungan Orangtua adalah hari di mana para orangtua datang ke sekolah, melihat langsung bagaimana anak-anak mereka belajar.

Dua tahun sudah, Luka melewatkan hari itu tanpa hal istimewa. Ini karena Yuuma tidak pernah bisa datang. Entah kenapa, tanggalnya selalu saja bertepatan dengan jadwal rapat bersama investor penting. Sangat mendesak dan tidak bisa ditinggal. Dan … omong-omong, tahun ini sepertinya juga sama. sudah ada jadwal rapat dengan investor asing dua minggu dari sekarang.

Yuuma agak tidak enak juga, sebetulnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Jadwalnya sudah _fix_. Tidak mungkin diubah lagi.

"Jadi, Luka minta mama karena sebentar lagi ada Hari Kunjungan Orangtua, begitu?"

Anak itu mengangguk. "Habisnya Papa tidak pernah bisa datang."

"Tapi 'kan ada Kak Piko."

Benar. Meski Yuuma tidak bisa datang, dia selalu mengutus Piko untuk hadir ke acara tersebut. Setidaknya, sebagai pengganti dirinya. Lagipula Piko dan Luka lumayan dekat. Jadi, rasanya tidak masalah.

Gelengan kepala. "Aku maunya yang datang Papa, bukan Kak Piko. Atau Mama juga boleh—tapi aku tidak punya Mama. Kenapa sih, Papa belum juga cari Mama buat aku? Papa normal, 'kan?"

Alamaaak…. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Yuuma baru saja dicurigai gay sama anak sendiri?

"Normal, kok. Papa normal." Terakhir periksa sih, normal.

"Kalau gitu cari Mama, dong!" Yuuma didesak hingga ke ujung _ring. _

Duh, Sekarang dia harus jawab apa? Masa iya dia jawab; Maaf, Nak. Papa masih belum bisa _move on _sama cinta lama Papa. Dan masalahnya, dia sudah jadi istri orang.

… Mendadak curhat banget.

Lagi, bisa-bisa nanti ada sutradara yang tertarik mengangkat kisah cinta Yuuma jadi FTV pagi. Judulnya GGS—Ganteng-Ganteng Seringgalau. Tidak. Itu tidak bagus untuk reputasinya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Yuuma memang tidak punya alasan untuk menunda-nunda pernikahan. Dia sudah mapan dan berumur cukup. Anak juga sudah punya. Apa lagi yang kurang? Ada. Pasangan hidup.

Mungkin selama ini Yuuma melihat Luka oke-oke saja tinggal berdua dengannya. Tapi di dalam, siapa yang tahu? Lagipula, Luka masih kecil. Butuh figur seorang ibu yang penuh kasih dan penyayang. Rasanya egois juga jika Yuuma tidak memikirkan Luka.

Karena itu, Yuuma pun menghampiri Luka dan menunduk untuk menyamai tingginya. "Oke," katanya. "Papa akan carikan Mama untuk Luka."

Satu set manik safir membesar. Pipi dijalari rona merah, tanda antusiasme. "Betul?"

"Betul."

"Tapi waktunya dua minggu lagi loh, Pa."

Yuuma nyengir, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rata. "Tenang. Papa cuma butuh waktu kurang dari dua minggu."

Luka tertawa, kemudian memeluk ayah angkatnya. Ah, betapa anak itu sayang pada Yuuma.

* * *

Jam 23.00. Piko baru saja selesai mandi dan berjalan menuju dapur mengambil minuman di kulkas. Menjadi asisten pribadi seorang CEO membuatnya sering lembur. Kemudian, entah sejak kapan, dia terbiasa tidur lewat jam 12. Untuk memaksa kantuk segera datang, biasanya Piko akan mandi air hangat, seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Setelah menuang segelas air putih, Piko melintasi ruangan menuju kamar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya, yang ia letakkan sembarangan di atas sofa, bergetar.

Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya. Sepasang alis mengernyit melihat Yuuma mengiriminya _chat _via WA.

Yuuma: Piko.

Piko: Apa?

Yuuma: Kita nikah, yuk.

Yuuma langsung di-_blacklist_.

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

[1] Yuuma bukan homo, sekedar menjelaskan. Dia di sini semacam Papa gaul yang easy-going. Dia juga lumayan deket sama bawahannya, terutama Piko karena mereka pernah sepanti juga. Penjelasan lengkap, ada di chapter depan (:

[2] Cerita ini sudah selesai. Mungkin akan di-update teratur; setiap hari Minggu. Diusahakan sempat. Doakan sayaaa /o/

[3] Ada yang mau menyarankan genre? Saya kurang begitu yakin dengan family/humor. :')a

* * *

Preview next chapter:

Pencarian istri untuk Yuuma resmi dimulai!

"Apa kaupunya kriteria khusus dalam mencari istri?"

"Aku hanya ingin istriku nanti bisa menjadi seorang figur ibu yang baik bagi Luka."

Piko tidak percaya Yuuma punya tingkat seleksi istri yang tinggi.

* * *

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti!

sign,

devsky


	2. Chapter 2

terima kasih kepada:

CelestyaRegalyana, Ryuko Tianyi, Akizuki Airy, Kurotori Rei, akanemori, nabmiles, malas login, Go Minami Hikari Bi, Kiroyin9, aquathyst

yang telah me-review chapter kemarin. terima kasih juga untuk semua orang yang sudah bersedia meng-klik cerita ini. I owe ya! (:

* * *

**vocaloid (c) **Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** typo(s), penistaan karakter (Yuuma dan Piko di-abuse dengan sangat biadab di sini), inkonsistensi bahasa, lack of humor, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

"Jadi…," Piko menatap Yuuma yang terduduk lunglai di kursinya. "Luka minta dicarikan mama?"

Yuuma mengangguk lemas, masih setengah syok dengan konfesi anak angkatnya semalam.

Mereka berada di ruang kerja Yuuma—sebuah ruangan besar yang berada di lantai 22 VY Group Tower. Duapuluh menit lagi rapat dengan para investor akan dimulai. Karenanya, Piko datang untuk mengingatkan Yuuma sekaligus menyuruhnya bersiap-siap. Tapi Piko tidak diijinkan pergi begitu saja. Ia ditahan dan dipaksa mendengar curahan hati sang atasan.

Piko malas, sebenarnya. Pekerjaannya telah menggunung di meja. Kalau tidak cepat dituntaskan, bisa-bisa ia memangkas jam tidurnya malam ini. Omong-omong, sepanjang ingatan Piko, _role _sebagai Tempat Curhat tidak ada dalam kontrak kerja.

Karena Piko adalah pria matrealistis dan oportunis, dia paham jika ia bisa saja memberi sinyal agar Yuuma memberi beberapa ribu yen sebagai bonus saat gajian nanti. Tapi apa daya, Yuuma bukan atasan yang peka akan jeritan hati pegawainya. Berkali-kali Piko memberi sandi (mulai dari _gesture _yang paling halus, sampai sandi morse), Yuuma tetap tidak memberi tanda-tanda akan menaikkan upah karyawan.

Piko hanya bisa menyimpulkan dua hal; pertama, Yuuma kurang peka betulan; kedua, Yuuma cuma akting. Yang mana yang betul? Hanya Yuuma dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Jadi, selama keadaan ini berlangsung, Piko hanya bisa menahan diri sambil berdoa dalam hati; Tuhan, tegarkan diri ini.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja?" tanya Piko. Seingatnya, Luka tidak pernah menunjukkan keinginan untuk punya mama. Dia kelihatan senang-senang saja tinggal bersama Yuuma. Walau Piko sendiri sebetulnya bisa menganggap wajar akan permintaan anak itu. Tapi tetap saja. Meminta hal seperti itu secara tiba-tiba … rasanya aneh.

"Dua minggu lagi ada Hari Kunjungan Orangtua."

Alis Piko naik satu. Dia tahu betul acara apa itu. Piko sudah dua kali menghadiri. Terpaksa menggantikan Yuuma yang absen, tentu saja. Dan ia tidak terlalu menyukai kenangan yang terekam di hari-hari tersebut. Alasannya? Mudah. Dua kali dia datang, dua kali harga dirinya lecet.

Tahun pertama, wali kelas Luka menghampiri Piko dan mengira ia adalah mamanya Luka.

Tahun kedua, ketika acara selesai dan Piko tengah berjalan bersama Luka menuju gerbang, seorang anak perempuan (yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama Kagamine Rin) berkata polos;

"Luka-chan! Mama kamu cantik, deh. Tapi kok berjakun?"

Dan Piko tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tersinggung.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Yuuma melempar Piko kembali ke realita.

Pemuda dengan bola mata dwi warna tersebut menaikkan bahu. "Entah," katanya. "Kamu jawabnya apa?"

"Aku jawab … aku akan melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mencarikan mama untuk Luka—cari pasangan lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya!"

"Ya, kalau begitu lakukan."

Yuuma bengong atas reaksi Piko yang normal-normal saja. "Lakukan? Cuma begitu?"

Kali ini giliran Piko yang mendelik. "Ya, _cuma begitu. _Memangnya mau apa? Kau sudah berjanji pada anakmu. Tepati. Tidak mau dia menganggapmu sebagai seorang papa yang suka ingkar janji, 'kan?"

Gelengan kepala. "Masalahnya … aku belum punya calonnya."

"Cari."

"Masalahnya lagi … yah, kautahu 'kan. Aku payah soal wanita."

Oke, Piko mulai tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berjalan. "Jadi?"

"Bantu aku. Carikan pasangan untukku."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Gajimu kupotong 25 persen."

"Kalau begitu, jika aku bersedia membantu dan berhasil, kau akan menaikkan gajiku 25 persen?"

"Tidak akan."

Terkutuklah kau, atasan pelit!

* * *

**Aku Mau Mama!**

by devsky

{2/8}

* * *

Esok paginya, hari perdana pencarian istri untuk Yuuma pun resmi dimulai. Terdengar seperti sayembara memang.

Hati Yuuma sebenarnya galau. Di satu sisi, dia malas. Di sisi lain, Yuuma merasa dirinya keren banget. Biasanya cuma malas-malasan di balik layar laptop, nyuruh-nyuruh (baca: memperbudak) Piko sampai yang bersangkutan ngamuk, guling-guling ketika disuruh rapat, eh taunya sekarang mau serius cari pendamping hidup dan nikah.

Dia sudah bisa membayangkan _headline _yang akan terpampang di koran pagi begitu semua orang tahu tentang pernikahannya nanti. Kira-kira bunyinya nanti pasti seperti ini:

**"Yukio Yuuma, CEO VY Group, Resmi Mengakhiri Masa Lajangnya." **

Berita itu pasti jadi _Trending Topic_ di Twitter 6 bulan, _hot thread_ Kaskus 8 minggu, masuk investigasi Insert 14 hari, dan diliput majalah Femina. Yuuma juga bakal dapat undangan dari Oprah, makan malam khusus dengan Presiden, dapat Bintang Tanda Jasa, dapat bonus 300 sms, dan ... TEMAN-TEMANNYA YANG JOMBLO PASTI DENGKI LUAR BIASA!

Keren. Pake banget.

Mengusung slogan sebuah partai, lebih cepat lebih baik, maka Yuuma memutuskan tidak ingin berlama-lama menunggu.

"Dua minggu!" Yuuma mengacungkan dua jari. Posenya mengingatkan kita pada salah satu artis dangdut yang muncul di sebuah iklan mie instan ber-_quote_; "_Duuaaaa~_"

Piko mengerjap, tidak mengerti. "Apanya yang dua minggu?"

"Pokoknya, paling lama, dalam dua minggu ini kau harus berhasil menemukan pasangan yang tepat buatku. Di dua minggu ini, aku juga harus sudah menikah dan membawa Mama buat Luka!" ujar Yuuma sambil mengabaikan faktor _kecil_ seperti; bahwa mencari istri sulit.

"Eng, begini, Yuuma. Mencari pasangan itu tidak seperti mencari sepatu yang sekali lirik langsung bisa bilang suka dan cocok. Wanita itu rumit." Piko berusaha menanggapi dengan profesional. Jujur, dia sendiri tidak punya pengalaman dengan wanita, tapi dia tahu jika mereka adalah makhluk yang sukar dimengerti. Pernah ditampar ketika kencan pertama membuat Piko sadar; bahwa para pria tidak boleh bermain-main dengan mereka.

"Piko, aku tidak mau mendengar ceramahmu."

"Aku bukan mau ceramah. Tapi, sebagai asisten, aku hanya menyarankanmu untuk lebih bijak dalam—"

"Pokoknya, kalau sampai dalam dua minggu aku tidak dapat istri, gajimu kupotong duapuluh lima persen!"

"JANGAN!" Piko langsung menjerit. Tak rela gaji bulanannya jadi korban. Menerima gaji penuh saja Piko masih harus makan mie instan tiap akhir bulan, sekarang mau didiskon. Tidak punya perasaan.

Yuuma memang makhluk hina. Main potong gaji karyawan di jaman krismon begini sama saja menzalimi hak asasi manusia!

* * *

Walau belum punya bayangan tentang bagaimana istri yang cocok untuk atasannya, Piko berpikir kalau dia masih bisa bertanya tipe wanita ideal yang Yuuma mau. Hitung-hitung sambil mencari sosok gadis yang tepat, karena waktunya benar-benar mepet. Dua minggu. Pasang poster telanjang di pinggir jalan juga belum tentu ada yang tertarik.

Siapa wanita normal yang mau diajak berkomitmen serius dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu, omong-omong? Yang pacaran bertahun-tahun saja masih bisa kandas di tengah jalan. Apalagi yang dadakan begini.

Begitu waktu makan siang tiba, pasangan asisten dan CEO itu pergi ke sebuah restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor. Piko membawa secarik kertas yang memuat semacam pertanyaan mendetil yang harus Yuuma jawab untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya.

Di restoran, Yuuma pun mulai dijejali pertanyaan. Piko bertanya berapa kali Yuuma pernah pacaran, dan Yuuma menjawab dia belum pernah pacaran. Piko bertanya apakah Yuuma _benar-benar_ tidak punya pengalaman pacaran, dan Yuuma menjawab dia _benar-benar_ tidak punya pengalaman pacaran. Piko bertanya siapa yang bayar makanan, dan Yuuma menjawab bayarnya pakai uang masing-masing. Yuuma pelit.

Tadinya tanya-jawab berlangsung dengan cukup kondusif, sampai akhirnya Piko bertanya dengan nada penasaran, "Apa kaupunya kriteria khusus dalam mencari istri?"

"Aku hanya ingin istriku nanti bisa menjadi seorang figur ibu yang baik bagi Luka."

"Kau berpikir sejauh itu?" tanya Piko dengan nada penuh tidak percaya bahwa pria kurang asupan ASI di hadapannya ternyata memiliki tingkat seleksi wanita yang tinggi.

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus sedalam itu?"

"Karena aku ingin Luka bahagia dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik." Yuuma menjawab dengan ganteng.

"Semua ibu pasti menginginkan anaknya tumbuh dengan baik, Yuuma. Karena itu, mereka juga pasti akan mengajarkan yang baik-baik pada anak mereka. Tidak mungkin ada ibu yang ingin anaknya tumbuh jadi perampok bank…."

_("Ya, bagus. Benar begitu, Nak! Rampok bank itu dan bawa uangnya__ ke Ibu__! Kalau ada yang melawan, cekik lehernya pakai tali sepatu!"_)

"… Atau jadi anak berandalan, 'kan?"

_("Kalau ada yang berani macam-macam sama kamu, hantam saja kepalanya pakai batu ini, Nak!__ Ibu mendukungmu dari sini!__")_

"... Nggak sampai begitu juga sih, Piko."

"Oh."

"..."

"…"

Keduanya terdiam. _Awkward._

* * *

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin bisa menemukan wanita yang mau denganmu. Maksudku, memangnya ada wanita yang mau menikah denganmu?" Tangan Piko menunjuk ke Yuuma yang tengah membolak-balik daftar menu sambil menunggu pelayan datang. Perkataan ini jelas adalah sebuah penghinaan besar bagi Yuuma.

"Kau ini gegar otak atau minta kena gegar otak?" tanya Yuuma. Dia kemudian menunjuk ujung kepalanya hingga bagian pinggang; menyuruh Piko memperhatikan fisiknya dari atas sampai bawah. "Memangnya ada wanita yang akan menolak dinikahi pria tampan seperti aku?"

Meski Piko tidak menyukainya, tapi ia harus mengakui jika atasannya itu adalah pria yang gagah, sekaligus wangi. Hobinya dulu bermain basket punya andil yang besar dalam membentuk postur tubuh tegap dan otot perutnya yang seperti bentuk martabak. Orang akan berpikiran dua kali sebelum mengundang masalah dengannya dan para wanita akan terlihat seperti habis minum baygon kemudian teler dalam pelukan Yuuma.

"Ya…. Ya…. Aku tahu kaupunya penampilan menarik," ujar Piko sembari melayangkan mata ke atas, "tapi kenapa kutukan jomblo masih belum mau lepas darimu?"

"Aku ini _single_. Yang kena kutukan jomblo hina itu Gumiya."

Yuuma adalah anak terkutuk yang selalu meledek Makoto Gumiya, _rival-_nya waktu di SMA dan kuliah dulu sekaligus senior Piko, dengan sebutan jomblo hina. Padahal dirinya sendiri tak jauh beda dengan para fakir asmara yang banyak bergelimpangan di jalan.

("Aaaaatcho!" Di sudut kota yang lain, Gumiya tiba-tiba saja bersin tanpa sebab.)

"Bukannya jomblo dengan _single_ itu sama? Cuma beda bahasa, 'kan?"

"Sok pinter!" sembur Yuuma. Dia mulai merasa kesal karena Piko menyama-nyamakan dirinya dengan para fakir asmara berjiwa hampa dan kelu. "Jomblo sama _single_ itu beda."

"... Bedanya apa?"

"Beda kasta!"

"…" Piko baru tahu jika jomblo ternyata ada kelas sosialnya juga.

Yuuma kemudian melanjutkan penjelasan, "Kalau orang _single_ menikah, setelah cerai nanti statusnya jadi Duren—Duda Keren. Kalau mereka yang jomblo, statusnya jadi Dugem."

"Dugem itu apa?"

"Duda Gembel."

**Yukio Yuuma**, 27 tahun, minta dimutilasi.

* * *

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang, Yuuma?" Piko kembali bertanya. Kali ini penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Pernah."

"Oh, ya?" Alis Piko naik satu. Tertarik. "Siapa?"

"Gumi." _Cinta pertamaku_.

Piko tampak tak terkejut dengan jawaban Yuuma. Sejak dulu, dia memang selalu tahu Yuuma punya perasaan istimewa terhadap Akasawa Megumi, atau biasa dipanggil Gumi—mantan kapten tim voli waktu mereka masih di SMA dulu. "Sayang Gumi sudah menikah dengan Gakupo, ya. Oh, kudengar mereka sudah punya satu anak."

Yuuma tersenyum pahit. Matanya penuh dengan kenangan. Kemudian dia tenggelam dalam ingatan di suatu hari di kala dia masih mengenakan seragam SMA dan pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok berambut hijau tersebut. Itu adalah saat-saat yang tidak akan Yuuma hapus dari memori sampai akhir hayat. Kemudian memori terus berganti sampai pada musim semi di upacara kelulusan. Di saat-saat itulah hati dan setiap serat tubuh Yuuma menyatakan cinta pada Gumi.

Dramatis.

Kilasan memori di kepala Yuuma masih terus berkelebat. Dia hanyut di dalamnya.

Seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan. Piko kini sibuk membolak-balik daftar menu.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Yuuma?"

"Gumi pakai kecap."

"Hah?"

"Oke, oke. Maksudku…. Gumi saus tiram."

"... Dasar sarap."

* * *

Selesai menghabiskan makan siang, mereka tidak langsung kembali ke kantor melainkan duduk-duduk dulu di restoran itu sebentar. Yuuma masih asyik menghabiskan minuman pesanannya, sedangkan Piko sibuk membuat konklusi dari sederet pertanyaan yang telah ia tanyakan pada pria berambut merah muda itu.

Piko berkata, "Dari pembicaraan selama kurang lebih setengah jam barusan, kita tahu jika pengetahuanmu dalam berhubungan dengan wanita adalah nol besar. Agak susah buatku untuk mencari wanita yang bersedia menjadi pendamping pria tidak berpengalaman."

"Jadi? Kau mau bilang aku tidak pantas punya istri?"

Pemuda berambut putih-mutiara itu terdiam sejenak. Mau menjawab jujur, tapi segan. Dia tidak mau kejujurannya malah menyebabkan gajinya dipotong. "Dengar, bagaimana kalau coba mendekati wanita yang sudah kaukenal saja? Kurasa itu akan lebih mudah."

"Seperti?"

"Aria, misalnya?"

Yuuma terdiam.

Aria adalah teman Yuuma waktu di panti asuhan dulu. Dia adalah gadis manis yang baik, rajin menabung dan pandai berhitung. Rambutnya pirang-platinum dan menjuntai halus sampai ke punggung. Piko bisa mengenal Aria karena dulu dia juga pernah tinggal di Utau Bersahaja.

Waktu kecil, Yuuma sering bermain dengan Aria. Main masak-masakan, kejar-kejaran, jambak-jambakan, sampai tendang-tendangan. Bisa dibilang, Yuuma lumayan dekat dengannya. Saking akrabnya mereka, para pengurus panti sampai yakin bila kedua anak itu sudah membuat janji akan menikah setelah besar nanti. Walau sebenarnya, adegan ala manga s_houjo _itu tidak pernah terjadi. Buktinya, sekarang Yuuma masih jomblo.

"Kenapa Aria?" Yuuma bertanya dengan alis saling bertaut.

"Karena kau lumayan dekat dengannya?" Piko mengedikkan bahu. "Lagipula, Aria adalah salah satu orang yang dikenal oleh Luka, 'kan?"

Benar. Aria kini menjadi salah satu pengurus Utau Bersahaja. Sudah sepuluh tahun terakhir, kalau tidak salah. Jadi, ketika Luka dibawa ke panti, Aria adalah salah satu orang pertama yang dekat dengan anak tersebut.

"Lagi," lanjut Piko, "aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang bilang jika seorang anak akan lebih baik memiliki orangtua baru dari kalangan orang-orang yang sudah ia kenal. Lebih aman untuk kondisi psikologisnya, begitu."

"Oh ... jadi begitu, ya?"

"Iya."

Yuuma mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, pria berambut merah muda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya dengan kata-kata Piko. "Lalu ... sekarang bagusnya bagaimana?"

"Mungkin ... besok kita bisa ke Utau Bersahaja dan menemui Aria?"

Kemudian Yuuma buru-buru menyuruh Piko mengosongkan jadwalnya besok. Mereka positif akan pergi ke Utau Bersahaja.

* * *

**[ to be continued ]**

* * *

maaf banget humor-nya garing. saya nggak fokus ke sana emang, melainkan ke plotnya. lagi, saya emang nggak pinter ngelawak. jadi, yah, gini deh... "orzorz

* * *

Preview next chapter:

Mereka berkunjung ke Utau Bersahaja.

Yuuma dan Aria mulai menemukan koneksi, sementara Piko terjebak dalam masalahnya sendiri.

"Uh, aku mau pinjam ini." Dia mengacungkan sebotol lotion. "Buat cuci tangan."

Piko bersumpah setelah pulang akan harakiri pakai tusuk sate.

* * *

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti!

sign,

devsky


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih kepada:

CityOfReverence, AzuraRii, Helium Xenon

Yang telah mau memberi komentar mengenai beberapa jokes yang akan digunakan dalam chapter ini. Terima kasih juga saya haturkan kepada:

Aoi, Kurotori Rei, CelestyaRegalyana, Kaizawa Kaito, Akizuki Airy, akanemori, miku. Loverz, Go Minami Hikari Bi, aquathyst, Chiyo, Hikari Kengo, Hana Kirameku, Yumiharizuki, moririn, Necromancer Alfan, SyifaCute, Im Seok Hyo

Serta semua orang yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih banyaaak~!

* * *

[1] Ngomong-ngomong, sekedar mengingatkan (mungkin aja pada lupa), garis besar cerita ini adalah tentang pencarian jodoh Yuuma. Jadi, saya mohon untuk tidak terlalu cepat menyimpulkan siapakah yang akan menjadi pasangan Yuuma agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman dan (yang paling tidak diinginkan) pair war. Total keseluruhan chapter dalam cerita ini adalah 8 chapter, btw ;)

[2] Salah satu kebiasaan saya dalam menulis humor adalah menyebutkan produk/judul lagu atau sinetron atau film secara eksplisit. Saya memilih cara ini karena efek humor yang ditimbulkan lebih ngena ketimbang memaksa memarodikan sesuatu (saya akan parodikan apa yang sekiranya bisa saya parodikan. Jika tidak bisa, maka saya lebih memilih pasang merk asli daripada maksa). Maka, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada 1-2 pembaca yang tidak nyaman dengan ini. Mohon pengertiannya. Tapi jika batas toleransi Anda sekalian sudah lewat batas, yah, maka Anda bebas meng-abuse tombol back ;;;;

[3] Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera.

**Judul iklan, film, sinetron **bukan milik saya. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **possibly typo(s), **YAOI &amp; INCEST**(I've warned ya, pals!), inkonsistensi bahasa, lack of humor, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Esoknya, setelah semalaman penuh berpikir, hati Yuuma semakin mantap untuk menemui Aria. Siapa tahu Aria betul-betul sosok istri yang selama ini dia cari. Apa pun bisa saja terjadi, iya 'kan?

Namun, terlalu banyak harapan yang membuncah malah membuat Yuuma menjadi resah. Ia takut gagal dan takut kaku. Sejak pagi, dia tak henti-hentinya bertanya pada Piko mengenai apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan.

"Pokoknya, kamu harus rileks," Piko memberi saran. "Ajak Aria mengobrol seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan waktu masih kecil. Tapi ingat: jangan langsung 'tembak' dan minta dia jadi istrimu. Poin terpenting adalah, bangun koneksi di antara kalian. Buat dia nyaman berada di sampingmu dulu. Ajak kencan, kalau perlu."

Adalah sebuah ironi bagi Piko yang selalu memberi nasihat jitu dan super ala Mario Teguh ini sebenarnya juga tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal percintaan.

"Oh…. Oke."

Setelah memastikan Yuuma mencatat semua tips dan trik darinya, Piko pun kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaan.

"Eh, kamu nanti ikut ke sana juga, 'kan?" Yuuma bertanya, memastikan. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti jika Piko tidak ikut bersamanya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sedang banyak kerjaan." Piko menjawab dengan minimalis. Mata memeriksa jurnal. "Kau pergi sendirian saja."

Terdengar rengek kekanakan dari Yuuma. "Ayolah, Piko. Temani. Perjalananku masih jauh. Temani. Ya, ya?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kumohon!"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa."

Dengan sigap, Yuuma mengeluarkan dompet. "Nanti aku kasih 1000 yen, deh."

"AYO KITA BERANGKAT, BOS!"

Harga diri Piko ternyata lebih murah dari Yuuma kira.

* * *

**Aku Mau Mama!**

by devsky

{3/8}

* * *

Mereka sampai di Utau Bersahaja setengah jam kemudian.

Terakhir kali Yuuma dan Piko berkunjung ke tempat itu adalah empat bulan yang lalu. Setelah itu, mereka belum sempat datang lagi. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki sekali lagi di tempat tersebut, mereka mendapati bahwa Utau Bersahaja tak banyak berubah. Bentuk bangunannya masih sama seperti empat bulan lalu—bahkan seperti dulu, waktu mereka tinggal di situ. Yang berbeda cuma cat yang melapisi tembok. Warnanya lebih mengilap dari yang terakhir mereka ingat. Pastilah pengurus di sana baru saja mengecat ulang bangunan.

Ketika mereka masuk, Aria, yang sedang berada di tempat, langsung menyambut dengan seulas senyum. Yuuma merasa senang bertemu langsung dengan objek yang sedang ingin sekali ia temui.

Penampilan Aria tidak terlalu banyak berubah meski empat bulan telah berjalan. Rambutnya masih pirang nyaris putih, wajahnya manis, dan matanya masih indah seperti yang Yuuma ingat. Ada sedikit bekas tepung di pipi gadis itu, tapi tepung itu seakan tidak menghalangi kecantikan yang terpancar dalam diri Aria. Sebaliknya, aura keanggunan dan keibuan gadis itu justru makin terpampang nyata.

Melihat aura keibuan yang memancar pada gadis itu, Yuuma perlahan mulai ragu gravitasi bekerja di tempat ini. Rasanya ia sedang melayang di ruang hampa udara.

"Yuuma! Piko! Rupanya kalian!"

"Aria-san!" Piko menyapa.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Aria menyodorkan tangan.

"Ah, kami baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Yuuma buru-buru menyambut tangan gadis itu setelah sebelumnya menepuk tangan Piko yang juga ingin bersalaman dengan Aria. Sang asisten memutar bola mata.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja." Gadis itu tersenyum.

**Ceb!**

Ada satu panah melesat ke jantung Yuuma ketika sosok Aria menyunggingkan senyum.

"_Manisnyaaaa_~" batin Yuuma.

Piko menatap Yuuma dengan heran. Perasaannya saja atau di atas kepala Yuuma memang sedang ada kembang api yang meletup-letup? Dan mengapa tiba-tiba banyak kelopak bunga Sakura terbang dihela angin begini?!

"_Ano_, Aria-san, kenapa sepi sekali di sini?" Piko bertanya, mencoba mengabaikan Yuuma.

Utau bersahaja penuh dengan anak-anak kecil. Berisik adalah kondisi yang nyaris selalu ditemukan dalam semua situasi. Sunyi tentu bukan hal yang wajar ditemui.

"Anak-anak sedang tidur siang. Kalau Akaito dan Kaito ada di kamar."

"Oh…." Piko dan Yuuma mengeluarkan kata _oh_ tanpa arti.

"Karena sedang senggang dan anak-anak sedang tidur, makanya aku kepikiran untuk membuat kue." Aria mengakhiri dengan ber-hehe.

Membuat kue? Ah, itu menjelaskan soal noda tepung di pipi Aria. Sudah cantik, pintar masak pula. Yuuma tersenyum. Aria kecil yang dia ingat dulu sebagai anak cengeng kini telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa, keibuan, dan berparas cukup.

Tak sadar, Yuuma terbuai oleh impian dan persepsinya akan wanita. Figur yang dia inginkan. Figur yang dia cari. Figur yang menjadi parameter pencarian jodohnya. Figur yang ter-_display_ jelas di hadapannya. Mungkinkah Aria sosok mama yang tepat untuk Luka?

"Lagi bikin kue? Mau kubantu?" Yuuma mulai melancarkan jurus pdkt.

"Eh? Kamu bisa bikin kue?"

Jebakan Batman. Kalau Yuuma bilang tidak bisa, citranya bisa turun drastis. Kalau bilang bisa, namanya pembohongan publik.

Di tengah pilihan yang berat, hati sang pemuda menjadi galau. Mana yang harus dia pilih? Pencitraan atau kejujuran?

"Tidak, sih." Yuuma memilih jujur karena dia pria budiman. "Tapi, kalau bantu-bantu sedikit aku bisa, kok."

"Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak." Aria tersenyum, sedikit tersipu. Yuuma membalas senyumnya. Manisnya pasangan muda.

Mereka pun bersama-sama berjalan ke dapur sambil mengobrol.

Di dapur, mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Mengejar waktu yang hilang. Yuuma bertanya kepada Aria apa dia sudah lulus kuliah, dan Aria menjawab dia baru saja lulus kuliah di kampus dan jurusan yang sama dengan Yuuma. Yuuma kemudian bercanda tentang dosen Linguistik-nya waktu masih kuliah di semester satu dulu, dan Aria memberitahu bahwa dosen Linguistik itu adalah bapak-bapak yang tinggal tiga blok dari Utau bersahaja. Suasana di antara keduanya pun semakin hangat. Mereka terlihat sudah saling _connect_ dan saling bercanda lebih dekat.

Seperti yang telah Piko perkirakan sebelumnya, dia mulai dilupakan. Sebagai asisten profesional, dia sadar diri.

"Lebih baik aku menyingkir."

**Utatane ****Piko,** 23 tahun, mengalah.

* * *

Piko mengambil inisiatif meninggalkan Yuuma berdua dengan Aria dan pergi ke kamar Akaito. Dia berjalan cuek menuju kamar salah satu teman lamanya itu.

Shion Akaito adalah teman sepermainan Piko dan Yuuma ketika masih tinggal di Utau Bersahaja dulu. Rambutnya merah menyala. Wajahnya imut, agak sedikit narsis tapi kepribadian sesungguhnya sangar, mirip preman yang selalu memalak uang saku Piko di gang depan tiap berangkat sekolah.

Waktu kecil, Piko sering sekali bermain ke kamar anak itu. Dibilang sering juga, sebenarnya tidak juga, sih. Karena Piko cuma mampir ketika ingin membaca komik Detektif Conan edisi terbaru (Piko fans beratnya Kaito Kid. Dia telah mengoleksi beragam _merchandise_. Mulai dari _action figure_, _poster, fan-book, key chain, strap_ hp, dan sebagainya). Kamar Akaito adalah tempat paling _asoy_ buat baca sekaligus spot paling aman untuk menyembunyikan komik dari tangan-tangan jahil para setan kecil Utau bersahaja. Yuuma bahkan pernah menyimpan seluruh koleksi komik _hentai_-nya di sana.

Teman sepermainan Piko dan Yuuma, sebenarnya bukan hanya Akaito. Yang satu orang lagi adalah Shion Kaito. Dia adalah adik Akaito. Beda umur mereka kira-kira cuma dua tahun.

Kaito adalah anak berambut dan bermata biru serta bertubuh kurus. Wajahnya terlihat lebih kalem, sementara sifatnya agak kikuk dan pemalu. Karena sifat inilah Kaito kadang jadi target _bully _Yuuma, selaku penyandang predikat Anak Paling Nakal.

Piko sendiri tidak mau menyangkal telah banyak berdosa pada Kaito. Dosa yang paling besar adalah waktu Kaito dituduh kentut oleh seisi panti di suatu makan malam yang khidmat. Padahal yang kentut adalah Piko. Tapi Piko hanya diam saja demi menjaga nama baik.

Iya, Piko lebih memilih menjaga pencitraan. Dia teman durhaka. Dan sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa angin busuk beraroma menyengat itu datangnya dari Piko.

Kaito, meski agak cupu, nyatanya selalu terlihat bertengkar dengan Akaito. Ini wajar, mengingat tingkah Akaito kepada adiknya lebih seperti ngajak tawuran daripada mengayomi seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang kakak.

"Abang, Abang! Tadi aku nemu kucing. Terus, terus, aku kasih nama. Kaito Nomor Dua. Lucu 'kan, Bang? Kayak aku, lucu. Hehehehe…."

"Siapa?"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Yang nanya."

Kemudian kakak-beradik itu pun sambit-sambitan sepatu. Tidak ada yang berani melerai kedua anak itu. Semua terlalu sayang nyawa.

Pertengkaran Akaito dan Kaito hanya bisa dihentikan ketika Dell—selaku anak tertua— naik pitam. Biasanya ditandai dengan keluarnya kalimat penuh rasa persaudaraan seperti: "Kalian berdua bias berhenti atau tidak? Jika tidak, AKU GANTUNG KALIAN DI TALI JEMURAN!"

Ya, cara paling efektif menghentikan perang saudara adalah dengan mempraktekkan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

Meski sekilas tampak tidak akur, namun semua penghuni Utau bersahaja tahu jika Akaito dan kaito saling menyayangi. Terbukti dari rasa saling peduli yang kerap mereka tunjukkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Hanya saja, keduanya terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakui.

Kini, bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu. Entah keduanya masih tetap _tsundere_ atau tidak.

* * *

Langkah Piko terhenti di depan kamar Akaito. Pintu kamar anak itu sedikit terbuka, Piko masuk.

Akaito tidak ada di dalam kamar. Yang ada di dalam sana adalah sosok yang dia kenal. Sosok yang dulu selalu kedapatan bertengkar dengan Akaito. Sosok tersebut adalah Kaito.

Berbeda dengan Yuuma yang sejak lahir sudah jadi anak gaul, Piko adalah anak yang (sangat) polos. Dia adalah anak yang baru sadar jika manusia tidak lahir dari telur ketika memasuki usia 15 tahun. Itu juga karena tidak sengaja menyetel dvd porno yang sembarangan diletakkan Dell di antara selipan komik. Selesai menonton, jiwa Piko terguncang. Selama seminggu penuh, dia menolak untuk makan. Sedangkan Dell dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kakak Pengurus Panti.

Piko memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kaito. Sekarang, Kaito tengah duduk di kasur Akaitodengan tubuh bagian atas yang betul-betul polos. Piko bahkan berani bertaruh jika tubuh bagian bawah orang itu—yang saat ini tertutup selimut— juga sama polos dengan tubuh bagian atasnya.

Wajah Kaito menatap kaku Piko. Yang ditatap pun terdiam.

Oh, itu Kaito._ Oooh…__._

...

SEDANG APAKAH KAITO TELANJANG DI KAMAR AKAITO?

1\. Kaito sedang main ke kamar Akaito. Karena panas, dia buka baju.

2\. Pakaian Kaito kotor semua jadi dia mau pinjam baju Akaito.

3\. Kaito dan Akaito habis main kartu dengan taruhan yang kalah akan ditelanjangi.

4\. Kaito habis nari _striptease_.

5\. Kaito dan Akaito praktek sesuatu dengan inspirasi film biru.

Otak Piko langsung korslet memikirkan kemungkinan nomor lima.

Suasana mendadak canggung.

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Hai." Hai ketiga datang dari belakang. Piko menoleh dan melihat Akaito berdiri telanjang dada. Ada handuk tersampir di leher, menandakan dia baru selesai mandi.

"Habis mandi, Akaito?" Piko terjebak dalam percakapan paling basi sedunia.

"Iya."

"Panas, ya?"

"Iya, panas."

"Oh…. Iya. Jepang sekarang tambah panas. _Global warming_." Piko salah tingkah.

"Iya."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Eng…. Aku dengar dari berita di tv tadi, harga bawang naik drastis." Piko membahas topik yang sama sekali tidak berkoneksi dengan semua keadaan. Sukses menambah kecanggungan semua orang.

"... Iya."

"..."

Hening lagi.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian ada urusan. Aku pergi saja, ya," ujar Kaito. Dia berdiri dari atas kasur, entah sejak kapan sudah memakai kembali celana pendeknya.

"Kamu jangan pergi!" Piko refleks menjawab. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak salah fokus pada celana pendek Kaito—celananya motif Pikachu. Wow. "A-aku ke sini cuma sebentar, kok."

"Cuma sebentar?" tanya Akaito.

"Iya, cuma sebentar. Aku ke sini ... ehm ... cuma mau pinjam sesuatu!"

"Pinjam apa?"

Gugup, Piko meraih sesuatu dengan asal. "Pinjam ini!" Dia berseru sambil mengacungkan sesuatu.

"... Pinjam _lotion_?"

...

Suasana semakin hancur.

"... Iya, pinjam _lotion_. Ehm…. Buat cuci tangan."

Akaito baru tahu _body lotion _bisa dipakai buat cuci tangan. "Nggak takut keracunan?"

"Nggak. Kebetulan aku lagi mau keracunan. Permisi." Piko menelan ludah dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, langsung melarikan diri. Dia bersumpah, setelah pulang nanti akan segera harakiri pakai tusuk sate.

* * *

Sementara Piko kabur dari Akaito dan Kaito, di dapur, Yuuma dan Aria justru semakin lengket. Acara membuat kue bersama telah lama berganti menjadi bincang-bincang dengan perabotan dapur dan cicak di dinding sebagai penonton.

Yuuma kelihatan agresif di sini. Dia terus-menerus mencari topik baru untuk diperbincangkan dengan Aria. Aria sendiri meladeni, bahkan kadang melempar satu-dua topik baru. Mereka saling mengisi dan melengkapi. Keduanya cocok.

Pembicaraan terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya Aria bertanya soal Luka yang langsung membuat Yuuma sadar akan tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Luka? Ah, dia baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Aku senang jika begitu." Aria tersenyum lega.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Sedikit." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Utau Bersahaja sedikit sepi tanpa anak itu. Kautahu, biasanya Akaito selalu kelihatan bermain dengan Luka, 'kan?"

Yuuma tertawa. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi aku senang mendengar Luka baik-baik saja. Lain kali, ajaklah dia main ke sini, Yuuma."

"Ah, ya. Kapan-kapan akan kuajak dia ke sini," jawab Yuuma. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum, namun mata kuningnya mengilatkan pertimbangan.

Membicarakan Luka selalu membuat Yuuma jadi merasa tidak enak. Aria menyadari perubahan pandangan Yuuma dan mengernyit.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu.

Yuuma mengerjap. "A-aah…. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa."

"Yakin?"

Yuuma menggeleng dalam hati. Dia bimbang, apakah harus bilang jika Luka minta seorang mama pada Aria atau tidak? Di tengah kebimbangan hebat yang melanda, dia teringat akan wangsit dari Piko ("Jangan asal 'tembak'!") dan buru-buru berkata, "Eng, Aria…. Besok ada waktu?"

Aria memiringkan kepala dan meletakkan telunjung di ujung bibirnya. Pose berpikir. "Hmm…. Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa, Yuuma?"

"Mau pergi bersamaku?" Yuuma _straight __to the point_.

"... Ha?"

"Mau pergi bersamaku? Err…. Besok kebetulan aku sedang senggang dan ... rasanya malas jika harus seharian berada di kantor. Jadi…. Maukah?"

Aria terdiam, ajakan pergi itu tetap menggantung seperti kolor yang dijemur bersamaan dengan kasur yang diompoli Luka.

Yuuma menunggu dan mematung. Dia sadar tengah memasuki detik-detik paling berbahaya. Detik-detik penuh penantian dan pengharapan. Detik-detik di mana kaum hawa bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan bahwa merekalah penguasa dunia sebenarnya. Detik-detik di mana mereka bisa dengan mudah memperlihatkan betapa kejam sesungguhnya diri mereka.

_("Hmm ... ternyata ada yang cukup tertarik sama aku sampai mau ngajak jalan. Terima nggak, ya? Jalan nggak, ya? Kalau aku diemin kayak gini ... nanti dia salting nggak, ya? Coba deh, kerjain dikit.")_

Dua detik para wanita terdiam dengan ajakan menggantung adalah dua detik penuh penghinaan dan pengharapan. Bagi Yuuma dan bagi kebakebanyakan pria lain.

Kesunyian lama yang dilontarkan Aria cukup membuat Yuuma menjadi salah tingkah.

_Lima detik lagi aku berdiri diam konyol seperti ini, lebih baik aku gantung diri pakai sumbu kompor_, si pemuda menggumam dalam hati.

Yuuma memandang Aria. Di mata gadis itu terlihat campuran rasa yang kaya akan menang, gengsi, merasa laku, iba, belas kasih, dan ... sebuah keingintahuan. Aria, akhirnya, menjawab:

"Boleh juga. Besok jemput aku, ya?"

Joget. Yuuma joget dalam hati.

* * *

**[ to be continued ]**

* * *

Preview next chapter:

Yuuma dan Aria pergi kencan. Piko dapat rejeki dadakan.

"Eh? Kukira Yuuma homo."

Apa Aria betul-betul wanita yang selama ini Yuuma cari?

* * *

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid (c) **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

**semua nama produk, iklan, judul lagu, sinetron **yang muncul bukan milik saya.

**warning **lack of humor, typo(s) karena belum di-edit. kesamaan ide, harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Setelah melakukan pendekatan yang intensif dan agresif dengan keringat, darah, dan air mata (Piko sempat akan harakiri sepulang dari Utau Bersahaja namun gagal karena tak kunjung menemukan tusuk sate yang cukup tajam), Yuuma akhirnya berhasil mengajak Aria pergi bersama. Artinya, tentu saja, pencarian mama buat Luka telah memasuki babak baru.

Yuuma merasa makin bersemangat karena sangat yakin Aria adalah sosok yang selama ini ia cari. Cantik? _Check. _Anggun? _Double check_. Perhatian dan keibuan? _Triple check!_

Pasti, Yuuma berkata dalam hati. Pastilah Aria yang selama ini ia nanti-nanti.

"Wahai, kau Putri Impian Hati. Bagiku kau secantik bidadari dengan sorot mata sesejuk embun pagi."

Piko hanya bisa tercengang mendengar bait-bait puitis nan romantis sekaligus hiperbolis tersebut keluar dari mulut atasannya.

Yuuma tidak pernah ambil jurusan Sastra waktu kuliah. Tapi begitu jatuh cinta, dia mendadak puitis dan melankolis. Fantastis.

* * *

**Aku Mau Mama!**

by devsky

{4/8}

* * *

"Selamat berjuang ya, Yuuma!"

Diiringi semangat dan tepukan bahu dari Piko, Yuuma pergi bersama Aria pada keesokan harinya dengan suka cita. Piko akan tinggal di Utau Bersahaja menggantikan posisi Aria sampai yang bersangkutan pulang.

Kala itu, hati Yuuma berkecamuk dengan perayaan dan ketakutan. Gembira karena akhirnya dia bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Aria, namun juga gundah dan takut karena bersama dengan datangnya kegembiraan itu, datang pula resiko gagal. Mereka berdua selalu datang dalam satu paket. Dua sisi dalam satu koin.

Yuuma telah mengikuti semua wejangan diberikan Piko. Mulai dari mandi 7 kembang, berendam air 7 sumur, luluran 7 jam, sikat gigi 7 odol, hingga memakai kemeja warna biru. Satu warna yang diisukan adalah warna favorit Aria. Meski wejangan-wejangan di atas tidak lantas membuat Yuuma bisa seratus persen berhasil, toh, tetap dilakoni. Namanya juga usaha.

Sementara Yuuma dan Aria pergi, para penghuni senior Utau Bersahaja, termasuk Piko, berkumpul di ruang makan. Akaito, Kaito, bahkan Dell, ikut hadir.

Pertamanya mereka kumpul-kumpul biasa. Nostalgia kenangan lama. Berbagi cerita dan saling bercanda. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja mereka bertanya-tanya mengenai Yuuma dan Aria. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yuuma mengajak pergi Aria? Berduaan pula.

Diskusi mereka terus berlanjut dan mulai berubah menjadi ajang debat kusir antara Akaito dan Dell di mimbar terbuka. Kaito bertindak sebagai juri sementara Piko jadi penonton. Pertumpahan jigong pun tak terhindarkan.

Piko, yang melihat perdebatan mulai beresiko berubah jadi perang saudara, akhirnya menjelaskan bahwa Yuuma sedang mencari sosok mama buat Luka.

"APAA!" Semua kaget. "Jadi, Yuuma akan meminta Aria untuk jadi istri?"

"Iya." Piko menjawab kalem. Entah sejak kapan sudah mulai mengelap meja makan yang tadi kena tumpahan air dari gelas Kaito. Piko memang asisten yang bisa diandalkan. Naluri pembantunya kuat.

"Eh? Kukira Yuuma homo." Dell berkata. Kelihatan masih tidak percaya. "Habisnya dari dulu nggak pernah kelihatan punya pacar, sih."

"Karena itu, sekarang dia sedang cari pasangan."

"Hm…. Berjuang untuk cari jodoh, ya?" Akaito menyandarkan punggung. Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Tapi aku nggak yakin dia akan dapat jodoh. Dia itu payah. Aku bahkan berani taruhan 1000 yen, Aria nanti akan menolak Yuuma mentah-mentah."

Dell ikut menanggapi, "Aku juga berani taruhan 1000 yen, Yuuma nanti ditampar Aria."

"Hmm … 1000 yen, Aria mengabaikan Yuuma."

Karena terbawa suasana, Piko akhirnya ikutan. "Taruhan 1000 Yen juga, Yuuma mengatakan hal bodoh dan Aria meninggalkannya."

Ujungnya, bukannya mendoakan, mereka malah pasang taruhan. Dasar teman-teman durhaka.

* * *

Yuuma mengajak Aria pergi ke sebuah mall. Tadinya dia mau mengajak Aria makan siang di sebuah restoran Prancis, tapi karena Piko bilang itu terlalu klise akhirnya dia mengajak Aria jalan-jalan di mall. Lebih praktis.

Ini adalah kencan pertama Yuuma dan di saat ini dia baru menyadari benarnya perkataan Piko tempo hari; bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang rumit dan kompleks.

Yuuma dan Aria berjalan berduaan melewati deretan toko. Ketika melangkah di depan sebuah toko pakaian, Aria berhenti dan terpaku menatap etalase.

"Ih….. Bagus ya, bajunya." Aria menatap dress warna _teal_ yang dipasang di sebuah manekin. Mata biru Aria membesar dan menjadi begitu berbinar.

"Kamu mau? Kalau mau, aku bisa belikan. Kebetulan aku bawa kartu kredit." Yuuma tidak bermaksud pamer.

Aria terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. "Eng…. Nggak usah, deh."

"Yakin?"

Aria mengangguk.

"Oh…. Oke." Yuuma kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Aria yang masih berdiri di depan etalase dengan wajah kecewa.

"Cuma begitu?"

Yuuma menoleh. Wajahnya bingung. "... Eh?"

Aria menatapnya cemberut. "Paksa aku, dong. Bujuk supaya aku mau dibelikan baju ini."

Yuuma bingung. "... Tapi tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang tidak mau."

"Iya, aku bilang tidak mau," Aria melipat tangan di depan dada, "tapi bukan berarti aku _benar-benar_ tidak mau baju ini, 'kan?"

Otak Yuuma mulai menemukan sebuah koneksi dari semua kondisi membingungkan ini. "Oh! Jadi kalau kamu bilang tidak mau, berarti kamu mau?"

"Belum tentu."

"Kalau kamu bilang mau, itu artinya kamu tidak mau? Begitu?"

"Belum tentu juga."

Yuuma garuk-garuk aspal.

* * *

Puas berjalan-jalan, Yuuma dan Aria memutuskan untuk makan. Mereka makan di sebuah restoran _fast food_ sambil berbincang.

Selesai makan, Aria bertanya, "Aku kelihatan gemuk, ya?"

Yuuma memperhatikan gadis itu. Atas ke bawah. Bawah ke atas. Alisnya naik satu. "Nggak."

"Masa', sih?"

"Iya. Nggak gemuk, kok."

Aria terdiam kemudian memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Alisnya berkerut. "Gemuk, ah."

"Nggak, Aria."

"Gemuk…."

"… Nggak."

"Gemuk!" Aria berkeras.

Didesak hingga ke ujung _ring_, Yuuma akhirnya memperhatikan badan Aria sekali lagi. Dia lalu menjawab, "Oke…. Err…. Yah…. Mungkin kamu butuh sedikit _fitnes__s_. Sedikit."

Ada jeda.

"JADI MENURUT KAMU AKU GEMUK? JAHAT!"

Yuuma gelagapan. "Loh? Ta-tapi tadi kamu bilang…."

"Apa?!" Aria menjawab dengan judes. Dia sakit hati dibilang butuh fitness sama Yuuma. Pria memang tidak mengerti betapa sensitifnya hati wanita.

Di tahap ini, _cleaning service_ yang berprofesi ganda sebagai pengamat sinetron secara transparan berpura-pura tidak menguping pertengkaran.

Yuuma memandang Aria dengan tatapan anak anjing terbuang. "Jangan marah, dong…."

"Nggak usah liat-liat!"

Yuuma langsung menunduk.

"Tuh, 'kan, malah nunduk! Pasti kamu malu jalan sama orang gemuk kayak aku!" tuduh Aria.

"Ta-tapi tadi, 'kan, kamu nyuruh aku buat—"

"Yuuma menyebalkan!"

"HEE?"

"AKU BENCI SAMA KAMU! JANGAN BERANI TEMUI AKU LAGI!" pekiknya sambil beranjak meninggalkan pria itu.

Yuuma terduduk, terdiam, dan terpaku. Punggung Aria menghilang di balik keramaian pengunjung mall.

Yuuma positif ditolak pada kencan pertama.

* * *

Di dalam kamar mandi rumahnya, Yuuma sedang stress pasca-bencana. Semua harapan untuk memperistri Aria luluh lantak karena masalah sepele. Mana Yuuma tahu Aria sangat sensitif jika membahas berat badan?

Yuuma pun menjadi galau. Baru pertama kali ini dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh wanita. Penolakan ini juga membuat batinnya begitu terguncang. Sebagai seorang pria sejati, Yuuma merasa gagal.

Yuuma masih tertunduk, membiarkan air kucuran _shower _membasahi mulai dari kepala sampai ke kaki. Samar-samar, dari mp3 player yang ada di kamarnya, terdengar lagu kebangsaan para galauers; Butiran Debu.

Iya, meski perawakan Yuuma mirip personil Power Ranger, tapi hatinya Heavy Rotation.

"Sudahlah, Yuuma. Jangan nangis terus." Menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi, Piko berusaha menenangkan atasannya. Meski sebagai asisten pekerjaannya cuma sekedar membantu dan mengatur jadwal Yuuma, tapi pemuda cantik itu langsung melesat ke tempat Yuuma ketika melihat Aria pulang ke Utau Bersahaja dengan wajah acak-acakan. Benar saja, begitu Piko sampai dia langsung mendapati atasannya sedang 'galau' dan mengancam mau bunuh diri dengan membenamkan kepala ke lubang kloset sampai kehabisan oksigen.

Piko memang asisten idaman. Tetap berada di samping Yuuma dalam keadaan apa pun. Bahkan ketika sang atasan sedang berkubang dalam air mata seperti sekarang. Tapi jangan salah mengira. Semua itu cuma sampulnya saja.

Di dalam?

Piko sedang menari-nari senang lantaran menang taruhan sama Akaito, Dell, dan Kaito. Lumayan, isi dompetnya bertambah 3000 yen. Piko jadi tidak perlu ngeri membayangkan masa kritis ketika akhir bulan tiba. Pokoknya, dengan tambahan 3000 yen ini, dia jadi tidak harus makan Indomie hingga bungkus terakhir. Dia juga tidak perlu repot-repot menyusun niat untuk impor diri dan jadi TKI ke Arab Saudi. Pokoknya, bulan ini Piko sejahtera. Persetan dengan Yuuma yang gagal dapat istri.

Piko memang asisten bejat.

"T-Tapi aku, 'kan, tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku ini polos, inosen, tak bersalah," isak Yuuma sambil membuang ingus dengan taplak meja. Oooh, jadi seperti inikah perasaan Gumiya waktu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh wanita? Perih.

Yuuma melanjutkan, "Aku cuma mengatakan apa yang mau dia dengar. Kenapa dia jadi marah? Kenapa aku kena imbasnya?"

SROOT!

Yuuma membuang ingus. Piko meringis jijik.

"Sudahlah...," Piko masih memberi pintu kamar mandi puk-puk lembut. Seharusnya yang Piko puk-puk adalah punggung Yuuma. Tapi dia masih ogah keluar dari kamar mandi. Jadilah Piko belai-belai pintu.

"Dari awal aku, 'kan, sudah bilang kalau wanita itu logikanya sulit dimengerti." Piko berkata sekali lagi. "Meski mereka bilang A, belum tentu yang benar-benar mereka inginkan itu A. Bisa jadi B, C, atau malah D."

"Itu! Kenapa sih wanita pikirannya rumit? Kalau semua wanita di dunia pemikirannya begitu, bisa-bisa aku tidak pernah dapat istri…."

SROOT!

Yuuma kembali membuang ingus.

"Yuuma! Jorok banget, sih!" protes Piko. Dia lama-lama jijik mendengar suara tarikan ingus Yuuma tiap sepuluh detik sekali. Jorok.

"Berisik kamu, Piko! Nggak tahu orang lagi sedih apa?"

"Sedih sih, sedih. Tapi jangan berlebihan begitu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti rasanya ditinggalkan perempuan saat kencan pertama! Sakit, Piko. SAKIT!" Yuuma mendramatisir. Dengan ini dapat dibuktikan jika patah hati ternyata bisa membuat orang jadi punya bakat akting. Tinggal tunggu ada sutradara lewat, Yuuma akan dikontrak untuk membintangi FTV sore.

Piko memutar bola mata. "Ayolah. Mungkin kau belum beruntung untuk dapat Aria. Tenang, masih banyak wanita lain, kok."

Yuuma mengelap ingus. Tangisnya mulai reda.

"Dengar, ya. Anggap saja kau sedang main sepak bola. Sekarang, kau mungkin masih jadi pemain cadangan inti dan belum bisa menggiring bola di lapangan. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan bermain di lapangan hijau dan menjadi pemain yang bersinar!" Piko memberi sebuah analogi yang dalam, meski sebetulnya agak melenceng dari konteks.

Yuuma tidak menjawab. Ia merenungi kata-kata Piko. Bisakah ia bersinar di lapangan hijau—atau dalam konteks ini, bisakah ia mencapai tujuannya untuk membahagiakan Luka?

* * *

Piko sedikit cemas.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak insiden kencan pertama itu, tapi Yuuma belum juga kelihatan membaik. Sebaliknya, makin hari dia malah terlihat makin lemah, lesu, dan lunglai.

Luka juga menjadi cemas. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir Yuuma kena anemia dan langsung memberinya sebotol Combantrin. Yuuma menerimanya sambil menangis. Luka mengira ayahnya terharu diperhatikan olehnya. Sebenarnya Yuuma menangis lantaran kelakuan Luka sendiri yang gagal membedakan mana obat anemia dan mana obat cacingan.

Piko melirik atasannya. Yuuma duduk bertopang dagu di mejanya. Mata kuning pria itu terpaku pada halaman koran pagi yang tengah dibaca. Piko mendesah.

_Bagaimanapun juga, ini tidak normal_, pikir si pemuda cantik. Tiga hari harusnya cukup untuk membuat Yuuma melupakan semua kejadian pahit itu. Tapi, kenapa Yuuma masih tetap sedih?

Otak Piko pun merangkai pikiran-pikiran jelek di kepala. Di antaranya Yuuma putus asa, Yuuma depresi, dan Yuuma sedang mencari jembatan yang arus sungainya paling mematikan untuk bunuh diri. Tidak, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Piko lantas menghampiri atasannya. "Kau sudah menyerah mencari mama untuk Luka?"

Yuuma mengerling asistennya cepat. "Ah ... tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau diam sekali?"

"Oh, aku sedang memperhatikan berbagai macam iklan yang ada di koran. Ternyata objek yang diiklankan bervariasi, ya?" Yuuma membalik halaman koran. "Lihat ini."

Piko maju selangkah. Membungkuk memperhatikan halaman yang ditunjuk atasannya. Bola mata hijau dan biru itu membelalak tak percaya saat melihat kolom yang ditunjuk oleh Yuuma.

Kolom Biro Jodoh.

"Yuuma."

"Ya?"

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir untuk mengiklankan diri di koran."

Yuuma nyengir. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan sosok istri sekaligus mama yang tepat untuk Luka lewat cara ini~"

"…"

"Piko, perintah untukmu: hubungi redaksi koran ini. Bilang padanya, aku mau memasang iklan. Urus semua hal yang perlu dengan baik. Masukkan pembayaran ke tagihan rekeningku."

Piko geleng-geleng kepala. Rasa cinta terhadap anak ternyata bisa membuat seseorang rela menggadaikan harga diri.

* * *

Ketika itu, Makoto Gumiya sedang membuka koran pagi sambil menikmati kopi hitam yang asapnya mengepul harum. Itu hari yang indah dan tenang. Gumiya ingin menikmatinya dengan santai. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, mata hijaunya langsung terpaku pada satu iklan yang memenuhi satu halaman penuh koran tersebut. Tulisan warna merah menyala dengan warna dasar hitam dan font raksasa, sukses mengalihkan perhatian Gumiya. Belum ditambah keberadan sebuah foto pria berpose (sok) kece juga mengisi halaman tersebut.

Isi iklan tersebut adalah:

_Seorang CEO muda beranak satu dari sebuah perusahaan finansial ternama mencari kandidat __**Calon Istri**__, dengan persyaratan sebagai berikut:_

_1\. Wanita, usia maks. 28 t__a__h__u__n._

_2\. Berpenampilan menarik (Tinggi minimal 160 cm)__._

_3\. Diutamakan masih perawan._

_4\. Minimal lulusan S1 (__Fresh graduate__ dipersilakan melamar)__._

_5\. Berintelejensa tinggi, cepat tanggap, dan memiliki refleks yang cepat._

_6\. Mampu berbahasa Inggris dengan baik, minimal pasif.__ Skor TOEFL minimal 500._

_7\. Mampu mengoperasikan komputer (MS Word, Excel, PowerPoint, Internet)__._

_8\. __Good personality__ (jujur, setia, berdedikasi tinggi, sabar, penyayang, dan mampu berinteraksi dengan anak kecil)__._

_9\. Pandai memasak serta lihai membersihkan rumah._

_Bagi yang memenuhi persyaratan, dapat mengirimkan lamaran lengkap beserta pas foto terakhir melalui email:_

_**VY_Yuuma**__** yahoo. co.**__**jp**__, atau mengirimkan CV dan surat lamaran ke:_

_**HRD VY Group **_

_VY Group Tower, L__an__t__ai__ 20_

_**Contact person**__:_

_**Utatane **__**Piko**__ -__ 0847-blahblahblah-wasweswos_

Gumiya membatu di tempat, retak-retak, lalu pecah dihantam angin.

Jauh di dalam hati, dia ingin sekali merobek koran itu sampai kecil. Atau sekalian saja, dibakar. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya sudah terlanjur kaku. Dia terlalu syok.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Gumiya untuk bias memulihkan kesadarannya dari isi iklan yang dipasang Yuuma, mantan _rival_-nya waktu SMA dan kuliah dulu, sebelum akhirnya bisa mengucapkan satu kata.

"Orang gila."

* * *

**[ to be continued ]**

* * *

Preview Next Chapter:

_Event_ cari jodoh Yuuma terus berlanjut.

Ada pendaftar berikutnya?

"Dada kamu kurang besar. Jadi, saya pilih _no_."

Serius. Piko butuh wangsit dari dukun.

* * *

Kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat dinanti!

Sign,

devsky


	5. Chapter 5

**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, PowerFX, Internet, et cetera.

**Judul lagu, film, iklan, sinetron** yang nyelip di sini bukan milik saya. This story created for entettainment purpose only.

**Warning** possibly typo(s), inkonsistensi bahasa, lack of humor, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Jadi, tokoh utama kita yang ganteng tiada tara yang namanya Yuuma masih belum menyerah mencari belahan jiwanya. Walau baru ditolak Aria, Yuuma tak lantas bermuram durja karena dia pria jagoan.

Membuang harga diri yang melekat di tubuh, Yuuma pun nekat mengiklankan dirinya sendiri di sebuah surat kabar. Ini semua dikarenakan ia ingin segera membawakan mama untuk Luka. Biarlah dia dicap sebagai orang _desperate_ yang kebelet mau nikah, yang penting Luka senang!

Piko sempat memberi saran agar Yuuma mengikuti ajang pencarian jodoh berlabel Take Me Out, namun segera ditolak oleh Yuuma. Alasannya klise.

"Harga diriku, sebagai orang ganteng, akan jatuh jika mengikuti acara picisan seperti itu."

Seandainya Yuuma tahu bahwa tindakannya mengiklankan diri di koran juga sudah membuat harga dirinya anjlok seketika.

* * *

**Aku Mau Mama!**

by devsky

{5/8}

* * *

Piko adalah tipikal asisten yang selalu total dalam menjalankan pekerjaan. Hal ini sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Piko selalu mengatur jadwal Yuuma yang sangat padat dalam sebuah buku catatan khusus hingga si CEO tidak perlu merasa kerepotan dan efisiensi waktu tetap terjaga. Dia mencatat terlebih dahulu _deadline_ laporan dan dokumen apa saja yang perlu ia (kadang juga Yuuma) kerjakan. Semua yang Piko lakukan selalu tertata dengan baik dan cermat. Karena itu dalam tugas mencarikan Yuuma calon istri pun, Piko juga ingin melaksanakannya dengan baik, rapi, dan cepat.

Sayang, pekerjaan kali ini tidak semudah bayangannya.

Sekedar informasi saja, mencarikan jodoh untuk Yuuma jauh lebih sulit daripada lulus dari tes IELTS—International English Language Testing System— modul Akademis dengan skor keseluruhan 7.

Melewati tes IELTS, mudah. Sebelum mengambil tes IELTS, kita bisa mengambil kursus atau bahkan IELTS Preparation. Bisa juga tanya-tanya dengan orang yang pernah melewati tes tersebut.

Mencari wanita yang 'ideal' untuk Yuuma, butuh wangsit dari dukun.

* * *

Pada hari sebelumnya, Yuuma sudah memerintahkan Piko untuk membuat iklan di sebuah surat kabar.

Awalnya Piko menolak mentah-mentah, tentu saja. Menurutnya, Yuuma terlalu ganteng untuk sampai mengiklankan diri di koran. Namun, seperti biasa, pemuda cantik itu dipaksa menurut dibawah ancaman potong gaji.

Jika Utatane Piko adalah Cinderella, maka Yukio Yuuma adalah manusia hina yang menjelma sebagai ibu tiri. Di saat-saat begini, dia sesuka hati memakai kelemahan Piko untuk membuat tunduk dan patuh. Tapi untuk urusan naik gaji, Yuuma bisa mendadak tuli.

Sebagai buruh yang terzalimi, Piko cuma bisa berdo'a dalam hati; semoga makhluk itu masuk neraka secepatnya. Oh, dan semoga pemerintah cepat-cepat menaikkan nilai UMR para buruh. Dia sudah lelah makan paket _goceng _tiap akhir bulan. Lelah.

Kembali lagi ke _event_ cari jodoh Yuuma.

Di iklan tersebut, Yuuma menjabarkan kriteria istri idamannya. Mulai dari bagaimana penampilannya (yang pasti harus yang menarik!), masih perawan ting-ting atau sudah janda (perawan karena aku masih perjaka—"Tapi, kan, kamu sudah punya anak satu."), bagaimana _personality_-nya (harus yang baik dan sabar, karena dia akan mengurus Luka. Piko tidak berkomentar pada bagian ini), dan kemampuan dalam mengurus rumah tangga (pokoknya harus bisa masak, rajin, pintar bersih-bersih—"Kamu mau cari istri apa cari pembantu?").

Meskipun _absurd_, toh, iklan itu tetap terbit dan memenuhi satu halaman surat kabar. Entah berapa banyak uang yang Yuuma keluarkan untuk menyogok redaksi surat kabar supaya mau menerbitkan iklannya. Yah, namanya juga orang kaya. Mengeluarkan uang satu-dua juta demi kepuasan pribadi bukan masalah.

Pada Senin pagi, secara tak terduga, gedung VY Group Tower disesaki oleh para wanita yang ingin melamar menjadi istri Yuuma.

Adalah sebuah keajaiban iklan gagal cetak di koran tersebut ternyata benar-benar berfungsi seperti yang diharapkan. Para wanita cantik dengan _body_ biola dan betis-betis feminin berdatangan sambil membawa CV dan surat-surat yang dibutuhkan. Bagaimana caranya mereka mengurus surat-surat itu dalam waktu singkat, Piko juga tidak mengerti.

Wajah wanita-wanita itu bersinar. Jutaan bintang berpendar di dalam mata mereka. CEO lajang yang _desperate_ cari jodoh adalah jalan pintas merubah nasib.

Sayang, semua wanita itu langsung balik kanan bubar jalan sambil menangis pilu setelah ditolak mentah-mentah dengan dalih tak masuk kriteria wanita idaman si CEO sinting. Alasannya abstrak. Mulai dari; "Kau kurang cantik.", "Aku tidak suka model rambutmu.", "Betismu terlalu besar.", "Badanmu terlalu kurus.", sampai "Dadamu kurang besar."—dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus CEO itu.

Yuuma memang tidak sensitif. Memangnya kenapa kalau dadanya kurang besar? Kenapa? Kecantikan wanita, kan, tidak bergantung pada besar atau tidaknya dadanya. Mereka sudah berusaha, tapi kalau Tuhan sudah memberi ukurannya segitu, lantas mau apa lagi? Pasang silikon? Buang-buang harta.

Sekali lagi, mencarikan jodoh yang 'ideal' untuk Yuuma, butuh wangsit dari dukun.

* * *

"Sudah tidak ada yang daftar lagi, nih?" Yuuma bertanya tanpa dosa sambil mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja menolak 151 wanita sempurna yang langka dalam sekali lirik.

Piko tak menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma. Dia sedang memikirkan kelakuan Yuuma dan nasib pekerjaannya kali ini. Demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari jurang ketidakwarasan, dia ingin sekali berkelit dari tugasnya; mencarikan pasangan hidup untuk Yuuma. Tapi Piko berada pada posisi yang sulit.

Dia tak punya daya untuk menolak semua perintah Yuuma. Kalaupun bisa, Yuuma akan bertindak kurang ajar dengan langsung membalikkan posisi dan mengeluarkan pidana mati: POTONG GAJI. Semua ini jelas membuat Piko stres.

Dia menundukkan kepala, menyusun kembali kesabarannya ketika—

"Kalau tidak ada wanita yang cocok untukmu, kenapa tidak coba ubah pencarian saja?"

—bibir Piko refleks mengucap rentetan kalimat sakti.

Yuuma mengerjap, tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudnya _ubah pencarian_?"

"Cari laki-laki saja."

Yuuma membatu mendengar ucapan Piko. Dia baru tahu jika Utatane Piko, asistennya yang selalu berdedikasi dalam menjalankan pekerjaan, ternyata seorang abnormal yang sanggup menyuruh atasannya menikah dengan sesama jenis. Dunia pers bisa geger.

"Lagipula, jaman sekarang 'mama' itu universal." Piko melanjutkan dengan enteng. "Semua orang bisa jadi mama. Termasuk laki-la—ADUH! KENAPA AKU DISELEPET KARET?!"

* * *

"Jadi…."

"Jadi…?"

"Pada akhirnya kita kembali ke cara awal?"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Mendekati setiap wanita yang pernah dekat denganmu adalah cara paling aman, mudah, dan efektif. Untuk saat ini."

Yuuma mengangguk. Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang ide Piko yang sebelumnya. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Jadi, kau punya saran, Piko?" Ujung-ujungnya, Yuuma tetap mengandalkan Piko.

Piko segera memeriksa buku catatannya. Matanya berjalan, menelusur setiap untaian kata yang ia tulis di atas kertas. "Sebenarnya ... aku punya dua orang yang bisa dipertimbangkan. Hanya saja ... yah, aku tidak tahu mereka akan bersedia jadi istrimu atau tidak."

"Siapa?"

Piko dengan sigap memperlihatkan isi catatannya pada Yuuma. Di sana tertulis dua nama yang sudah sangat tidak asing bagi mereka:

Aizawa Mayu &amp; Yuzuki Yukari

Aizawa Mayu dan Yuzuki Yukari adalah dua orang rekan Yuuma di kelas 3 SMA dulu. Keduanya terkenal karena penampilannya yang begitu menarik. Masing-masing menonjol di bidangnya. Masing-masing memiliki rambut yang indah. Dan, yang paling penting, masing-masing dari mereka belum punya pacar.

Yukari dan Mayu memiliki wajah yang cantik dan feminin yang tidak dimiliki oleh sebagian besar teman-teman sekelas mereka. Wajar saja, mayoritas murid di kelas mereka—kelas 3-2, lebih tepatnya— adalah kaum laki-laki miskin cinta alias fakir asmara.

Jika dibuat perumpamaan, Mayu dan Yukari adalah dua kuntum bunga yang terjebak ditengah-tengah padang gersang. Atau kalau mau permisalan yang lebih frontal, mereka adalah mawar yang terjebak di antara kuman penyakit. Namun, di sinilah letak masalahnya.

Seperti kata orang; bunga mawar, meski penampilannya cantik, tapi punya duri terselubung yang siap menusuk jari siapapun yang berani menyentuh mereka. Sama halnya dengan Mayu dan Yukari. Memang benar, jika kedua orang itu cantik dan begitu menggoda. Tapi, mereka berdua juga terkenal begitu judes. Terutama Mayu. Saking judesnya, Yohio dan Leon—dua orang teman sekelas Yuuma— pernah saling berbisik menyusun konspirasi terselubung untuk membuat sebuah tanda peringatan berbunyi:

AWAS! MAYU/YUKARI GALAK!

Sayang, rencana mereka ketahuan oleh Yukari.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HEH!"

"Maafkan kami, Yukari-kun/Yukari!"

"TIDAK AKAN! KEJAR MEREKA, KELINCI-KELINCIKU!"

Kemudian Yohio dan Leon lari menyelamatkan diri dari terjangan kelinci ganas peliharaan Yukari. Bagaimana Yukari bisa memanggil kelinci peliharaannya ke sekolah? Semua masih jadi misteri.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang pernah jadi korban keganasan duo makhluk cantik ini bukan cuma Yohio dan Leon saja, tapi hampir seluruh murid laki-laki di kelas 3-2. Mikuo pernah di tampar kaleng sarden oleh Yukari. Gumiya pernah ditendang di bagian 'yang-pasti-sakit-sekali' oleh Mayu.

Yuuma juga pernah jadi korban keberingasan salah satu personil duet maut ini. Spesifiknya, Mayu.

Sekali, Yuuma pernah **iseng** mendekati Mayu sambil berkata, "Hei, Mayu. Ikut Abang dangdutan, yuk!"

Tak lama setelah ajakan itu diutarakan, Yuuma segera dilarikan ke UGD lantaran kepalanya menjadi target pendaratan sebuah kursi yang dilempar oleh Mayu.

Benar, saudara-saudara. Inilah respon yang normal dan sehat di kalangan gadis cantik yang sedang pubertas:

1\. Melempar orang pakai kursi, kaleng sarden, atau benda-benda berat yang membahayakan nyawa.

2\. Mengejar orang dengan sekumpulan kelinci.

3\. Menendang bagian paling vital milik seorang laki-laki sejati.

Jika ada gadis cantik yang sedang berada dalam masa pubertas _tidak_ melakukan hal-hal di atas, maka dia butuh terapi.

Semuanya pun terasa masuk akal bagi Yuuma dan teman-teman seperjuangannya. Mayu dibesarkan oleh sekelompok mafia brutal. Sementara Yukari dibesarkan oleh sekawanan kelinci ganas haus darah.

Yuuma (dan seluruh anak laki-laki di kelas 3-2) pun membuat sebuah catatan mental:

**JANGAN PERNAH MENJADIKAN MAYU/YUKARI SEBAGAI TARGET KEISENGAN JIKA MASIH SAYANG NYAWA!**

Dengan semua catatan masa lalu (suram) itu, tentu saja Yuuma berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati dua orang (yang dianggapnya) berbahaya tersebut. Mengajak Mayu dangdutan saja Yuuma kena lemparan kursi, apalagi jika mengajaknya menikah? Yuuma bisa tewas seketika.

Namun, sekali lagi, rasa sayang terhadap Luka membuat semua kengerian yang berkecamuk di hati Yuuma gugur bak kelopak mawar di kebun tetangga sebelah.

Mengesampingkan segala resiko pahit yang membayang, Yuuma, akhirnya, memutuskan untuk mencoba peruntungannya dengan mendekati salah satu dari Mayu atau Yukari.

Semuanya cuma untuk Luka. Hanya untuk anak itu.

Untuk.

Luka.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Preview next chapter:

"Kamu mau nikahin aku? Emoh—Nggak mau!"

Yuuma masih berjuang mencari jodoh. Piko masih setia menemani.

Tiga karakter baru akan muncul. Mayu, Yukari, dan—?

"Aku tiga kali juara lomba bikin ketupat sekecamatan."

* * *

Review is love.

sign,

devsky


	6. Chapter 6

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **lack of humor. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

"Kalian mau apa kesini?"

Sesuai dengan keputusan, Yuuma dan Piko pun bertandang ke apartemen Mayu. Seperti yang diduga, kedua makhluk itu mendapat sambutan tak menyenangkan dari si gadis. Tatapan _hostile_, aura membunuh, lirikan judes, semuanya mengarah pada tamu tak diundang itu. Terutama pada Yuuma.

Mayu memang masih menyimpan dendam lama pada pria berambut merah muda itu. Lebih tepatnya, dia masih tersinggung diajak dangdutan oleh orang kurang waras seperti Yuuma. Iya, wajah ganteng memang tidak bisa menjadi tolak ukur kewarasan seseorang.

Jika metafora bisa membunuh, tentulah Yuuma sudah tewas menggelepar dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Piko sendiri lebih memilih tutup mulut dan membiarkan Yuuma yang menyampaikan sendiri hajat besarnya. Dia cukup sadar bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang monster berdarah dingin yang memakai topeng bidadari khayangan. Ia tak mau ambil resiko meregang nyawa. Jika Mayu mengamuk, biarlah Yuuma yang tewas duluan. Piko masih terlalu sayang nyawa.

Satu lagi bukti betapa durhakanya Piko.

"Aku ... ehm ... aku...," terlalu gugup, Yuuma kehilangan kontrol atas semua sistem sarafnya.

Mayu memutar bola mata. Merasa waktunya terlalu berharga untuk meladeni orang seperti Yuuma. "Kalau tidak ada perlu, lebih baik kalian pergi—"

"TUNGGU!" Yuuma akhirnya buka suara. "Aku ke sini untuk minta tolong padamu, Mayu!"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong, **MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU**!"

"..."

Mayu kaget dengan lamaran mendadak Yuuma. Siapa yang tidak kaget? Tidak ada angin, tidak ada kentut, tiba-tiba saja diajak nikah.

Jika Mayu adalah protagonis manga shoujo, mungkin dia akan menerima. Apalagi Yuuma sudah memenuhi kriteria karakter pria idaman. Ganteng dan kaya dan _single_. Tapi ini dunia nyata. Dan jangan lupa, Mayu masih punya dendam lama.

Yuuma menatap Mayu dengan dalam. Permata kuning menyelam setengah memohon pada kedua mata Mayu yang membelalak kaget, mencoba menebar harap. Namun mata Mayu berkata lain.

Sambitan sepatu menjadi jawaban dari permintaan sinting Yuuma.

* * *

**Aku Mau Mama!**

by devsky

{6/8}

* * *

Tidak mendapat respon yang diharapkan ketika menghampiri Mayu, tak lantas membuat Yuuma patah arang. Yuuma pun bergegas putar haluan dan mendatangi apartemen Yukari. Piko tetap setia mengikuti sang atasan dengan alasan loyalitas.

Ketika sampai di apartemen Yukari, mereka berdua bingung. Pasalnya, mereka tak pernah tahu di lantai berapa tepatnya apartemen Yukari berada. Mereka tidak mungkin mengetuk satu persatu pintu yang ada di apartemen itu karena, selain tidak efisien, mereka juga mempertimbangkan jumlah pintu yang kelewat banyak. Di tengah kebingungan, secara kebetulan, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Loh? Yuuma dan Piko, 'kan? Sedang apa di sini?"

Yuuma dan Piko menoleh. Mata mereka melebar kala sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata darah masuk ke dalam saraf memori mereka.

Yuuma, orang yang pertama kali sadar dari kondisi _shock_, langsung menunjuk orang itu dengan binar memenuhi seluruh ruang di wajahnya. "KAU!"

Orang itu tersenyum lebar. Mawar kegembiraan berhamburan. Merasa tersanjung karena ada orang yang langsung mengenal—

"Kayak pernah lihat. Siapa, ya?"

Kembang-kembang di hati orang tersebut seketika dimakan hama. Layu kemudian rontok.

"Aku Yohio, Tadayuki Yohio. Temanmu waktu kelas 3 SMA."

Mata Yuuma memicing. Curiga. "Hio…?"

"Iya."

"Yakin kamu Hio?" tanya Yuuma sekali lagi, mengonfirmasi. Ingatannya tentang wajah teman-teman lamanya sudah mulai kabur.

"Yakin dong, masa' aku lupa sama namaku sendiri."

"Bukannya Yesung?"

"Bukan!" Yohio langsung mengelak kala dirinya disamakan dengan salah satu personil _boyband _yang namanya tengah meroket_._

"Yesung kali, ah," Yuuma telak menulikan diri dari kalimat terakhir Yohio.

"Sudah kubilang bukan!"

"Ngaku, deh…."

Yohio mendesah lelah. Dengan pasrah, ia menjawab, "Oke. Aku Yesung."

"Kok nggak mirip, ya?"

"…"

Butuh segenap pengendalian diri bagi Yohio untuk tidak adu sundul dengan Yuuma.

* * *

Sekilas mengenai hubungan Yohio dan Yuuma, hubungan keduanya sebetulnya bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang sahabat dekat. Beda dengan Piko yang memang sudah dekat dan mengekor Yuuma ke mana-mana (meski kadang yang berlaku juga sebaliknya), Yohio dan Yuuma tidak lebih dari teman biasa. Keduanya hanya dekat karena satu kelas dan, secara kebetulan, Yohio duduk di depan Yuuma. Yohio juga adalah target pertama Yuuma ketika butuh pensil mekanik, penghapus, maupun alat tulis lain.

Jangan salah, meski Yohio anak laki-laki, tapi isi tempat pensilnya lengkap luar biasa. Mulai dari yang standar seperti pulpen, hingga gunting dan cutter. Yuuma bahkan pernah mendengar gosip bahwa tujuan Yohio ke sekolah adalah untuk jualan alat tulis, bukannya menuntut ilmu. Entah siapa yang mengembuskan gosip miring tersebut.

Yohio sendiri, secara tak terduga, punya kedekatan yang lumayan dengan Yukari karena mereka telah bertetangga sejak kecil.

Kata kunci: **Tetangga Yukari**.

Tetangga Yukari, artinya orang ini tahu yang mana apartemen Yukari. Atau lebih tepatnya, orang ini bisa menunjukkan di mana tepatnya Yukari tinggal. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, Yuuma dan Piko tidak perlu capek-capek mengetuk satu persatu pintu yang ada di sini.

Detik itu juga, Yuuma dan Piko terbawa lamunan di mana, dalam lamunan mereka, Yohio terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Lengkap dengan sepasang sayap putih, halo, dan semua aksesoris berbau malaikatwi lainnya.

"Oi? Yuuma? Piko? Kenapa jadi bengong?" Yohio bingung sendiri karena kedua makhluk di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja bengong setelah barusan basa-basi mengenai masa sekolah.

"Oi? Yuhuuuuuuuuu!" Yohio mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yuuma dan Piko. Memberikan gestur 'halo' pada Piko, dan 'lay-bangun-lah-kau-lay' pada Yuuma. Keduanya tersadar dari lamunan.

* * *

"Ini dia apartemennya Yukari," ujar Yohio ketika mereka bertiga sampai di depan pintu bernomor 302. Seperti kebanyakan pintu yang berderet di gedung ini, pintu apartemen Yukari juga dicat dengan nuansa abu-abu terang. Hanya nomor yang tertera di pintunya saja yang membedakan dengan pintu apartemen milik orang lain. "Sepertinya hari ini dia sedang ada di rumah. Jadi, kalian bisa langsung bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Hio-san. Maaf merepotkan," jawab Piko sopan, karena dia anak budiman.

Yohio mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum ramah. "Bukan masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau aku boleh tahu, ada urusan apa kalian mencari Yukari?"

"Oh!" Plok, Yuuma menepuk tangannya. "Aku akan meminta Yukari untuk **MENIKAH DENGANKU**~"

Kesalahan terbesar yang diperbuat Yuuma adalah berkata jujur.

"... Kau _apa_?"

"Aku mau **MENGAJAK** Yukari-kun **MENIKAH**~"

"Ooh…. Mau mengajak Yukari nikah." _Oohh…._

Kemudian hening sejenak.

"APAA!" Yohio kaget. "KAU MAU MENGAJAK YUKARI MENIKAH?!"

"Eh? I-iya…. Tidak ada masalah dengan itu, 'kan?"

"Tidak ada masalah, katamu? Tentu saja masalah!"

Yuuma langsung sembunyi di belakang Piko. Terlalu kaget melihat perubahan sikap Yohio yang kelewat drastis. Satu detik lalu, pemuda pirang itu terlihat ramah serta bersahabat kepadanya dan Piko (dan mungkin juga kepada seluruh umat manusia di dunia). Namun, satu detik kemudian Yohio berubah menjadi pemimpin sekte aliran sesat yang percaya kiamat akan segera datang setelah mendengar Yuuma akan mengajak Yukari menikah.

"Dengar, ya, kau tidak boleh mengajak Yukari menikah! Aku sudah lama pdkt dengan dia! Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh dia! Langkahi dulu mayatku, baru kau bisa mengajaknya menikah!"

Kata pdkt yang keluar dari mulut Yohio memberi Piko dan Yuuma pencerahan. Rupanya mantan teman sekelas Yuuma ini sudah lama naksir Yukari. Rupanya ajakan pulang bersama yang dulu kerap Yohio layangkan pada Yukari tidak sepenuhnya tulus. Rupanya ledekan yang dulu kerap Yohio layangkan pada Yukari terselubung modus. Oh, cinta masa muda yang buta.

"De-dengar dulu, Hio-san," meski ngeri setengah mati, Piko merasa harus turun tangan menengahi keadaan ini, "ini keadaan darurat. Yuuma butuh istri dan—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Yohio malah makin menjadi. "Pokoknya, kalau kalian berani menyentuh—apalagi sampai melamar—Yukari-ku, aku pastikan saat pulang dari sini, kalian cuma tinggal nama!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Ketiga makhluk itu segera menoleh saat sebuah suara feminine yang halus merambat di udara hanya untuk mendapati sosok Yukari. Gadis itu tengah berdiri dengan wajah bingung di belakang pintu apartemen yang setengah membuka.

"Yukari-san!"

"Yukari-kun_!_"

"Yukari!" (_Sayaaang~_)

Yukari memutar bola mata saat melihat ketiga makhluk yang sangat tidak diharapkan kehadirannya berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini?"

"Yukari-kun! Jadilah istriku! Menikahlah denganku!" Yuuma langsung berlari ke arah Yukari, mengajaknya menikah. Tak lupa memasang pose ala Fernando Jose, tokoh utama salah satu telenovela jadul. Dia berlutut dan memegang mesra telapak tangan Yukari; seolah menggamit tangan lawan jenis dengan pandangan seduktif bukanlah perbuatan di ambang batas kesusilaan yang mampu mengundang kontroversi agama.

Bermaksud tebar pesona, Yuuma pun menatap mata Yukari penuh arti. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan itu seperti orang yang _kremian_.

Niat Yukari yang ingin langsung melayangkan tinju pada Yuuma langsung mengambang di udara.

Yukari membatu. Efek ajakan menikah Yuuma yang tak terduga sama dengan tatapan Medusa. Bahkan kalau Yuuma mengaku dia telah membakar Utau Bersahaja beserta seluruh penghuninya hidup-hidup atau menghamili anak orang, dia takkan sekaget ini.

"Jangan diterima, Yukari!" Yohio dengan segera menghalangi. Tak rela idaman hati yang sudah ia incar bertahun-tahun direbut.

Ya iyalah, _nggak_ rela! Bertahun-tahun dia jungkir-balik sampai tiarap demi mengejar cinta Yukari, sekarang tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mau melamar sang pujaan hati. Ini bukan anime NTR dan Yohio juga bukan seorang masokis yang rela sang bidadari penakluk hati direbut begitu saja oleh orang lain.

Mau coba-coba mendekati Yukari? Langkahi dulu mayatnya!

Selanjutnya, bisa ditebak. Yuuma dan Yohio pun terlibat adu argumen—oke, mungkin lebih cocok dibilang konfrontasi. Karena adu argumen mereka melibatkan sambitan sepatu, acungan jari yang tidak baik, sampai sederet kalimat yang lebih kotor dari kali Jakarta. Saat ini, Yukari memegang peran sebagai objek sengketa.

"Yukari harus jadi istriku!"

"Oh ... tidak bisa! Dia itu calon istriku! Lagipula, yang ngantri cintanya dia, 'kan, aku duluan."

"Baru calon, 'kan? Berarti belum pasti." Yuuma berorasi dengan penuh semangat. "Jaman sekarang semua orang nggak butuh harapan palsu. Mereka butuh yang pasti-pasti. Dan aku membawa kepastian!" Ini adalah ucapan seseorang yang sering menebar janji manis kepada para bawahannya yang menuntut naik gaji demi perbaikan kesejahteraan dengan satu kata; "Nanti."

Ya. Kita bisa lihat kepastian macam apa yang Yuuma maksud di sini. Sungguh.

"Pasti!" Yohio tak mau kalah. "Aku pasti akan menjadikan Yukari sebagai istriku dan dia juga pasti mau jadi istriku!"

Yukari yang melihat perdebatan dua lelaki bujang berhati hampa dan kesepian itu pun langsung naik pitam. Selain karena dia tidak suka dijadikan objek rebutan, keributan yang Yuuma dan Yohio buat juga membuat kepalanya sakit.

Apa-apaan dua orang itu? Sudah datang tak diundang, secara sepihak menjadikannya barang lelang, bikin keributan pula.

Yuuma dan Yohio benar-benar cari mati.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!"

Luar biasa. Kedua lelaki yang sedang cekcok rumah tangga itu pun seketika menutup mulutnya. Suara Yukari begitu menggelegar hingga membuat Piko refleks tiarap sambil menutup telinga. Bahkan Len, teman sekelas Luka yang tinggal di lantai atas dan sedang duduk santai sambil makan pisang, pun ikut tersedak.

"Dengar baik-baik," kata Yukari geram. "Yang pertama, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi calon istri dari siapapun. Jadi, ya, aku dengan tegas menolak tawaranmu, Yuuma."

Yohio menari-nari bahagia, sedangkan Yuuma langsung duduk di pojok koridor sambil menggambar lingkaran tak berujung. Dia ditolak untuk ketiga kalinya. Oh, apa ini karma karena Yuuma sering meledek Gumiya sebagai jomblo nista?

"Dan yang kedua," Yukari melanjutkan, "segera pergi dari hadapanku dalam tiga detik!"

"Tapi, Yukari-kun—"

"Satu!" Yukari mulai menghitung.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Dengarkan aku—"

"Dua!"

"PERGI!"

Tak mau dianggap penyebab kekisruhan, dengan sangat terpaksa, Yuuma dan Piko pun balik kanan. Bubar.

* * *

Setelah saingan cintanya (baca: Yuuma) pergi, Yohio mendesah lega. Dia bilang pada Yukari bahwa tindakannya sangat bagus dan sama sekali tak digubris Yukari. Merasa tak dipedulikan, Yohio bertanya apakah dia punya salah. Yukari merespon dan balik bertanya, mau apa Yohio masih di sini dan bukan mengurus pacar barunya dengan nada dan tingkat kejudesan yang tak kalah dari abg labil yang sedang PMS.

"Pacar? Pacar apa?" Yohio bingung. Seingatnya dia tak punya pacar. Ehem, maksudnya belum. Karena sampai sekarang dia belum jadian sama Yukari dan masih menunggu si gadis ungu menerima cintanya. Ah, penantian yang begitu manis.

"Jangan bohong!" Tatapan Yukari seperti menuduh. "Dua hari yang lalu aku lihat kok, kamu jalan sama perempuan. Rambutnya pirang panjang, bawa belanjaan. Malam-malam pula."

Yohio terdiam. Mengingat. Kemudian dia terbahak.

Yukari bertanya, apa yang lucu. Yohio menjelaskan jika gadis rambut pirang yang terlihat bersamanya adalah Aria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan teman sepanti Yuuma dan Piko.

Sayang, Yohio tak sadar penjelasannya malah membuat situasi selanjutnya makin runyam.

"Malam itu aku tak sengaja menabrak dia yang baru keluar dari supermarket. Karena barang belanjaannya jatuh semua, aku bantu dia membawakannya."

Yohio memang tidak mengatakan semuanya dan menyimpan beberapa detil yang bersifat personal untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, dia juga tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

**(yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu)**

—BRAK!—

"ADUH!" Seorang gadis jatuh tertabrak Yohio.

"Maaf, maaf…." Ternyata maaf Yohio tidak cukup mengobati luka tergores aspal di tangan kiri gadis itu. Darah keluar dari siku.

"LIAT-LIAT DONG, KALO JALAN! KAN SAKIT!"

"Aduh maaf ya, maaf…." Yohio membantu perempuan itu berdiri. Postur wanita itu sedang. Berambut pirang-platinum panjang. "Bisa jalan, 'kan? Kita duduk di bangku situ, yuk. Biar aku carikan obat."

Yohio membantu membawakan semua barang belanjaan gadis itu dan membiarkannya duduk di bangku taman panjang dekat supermarket. Yohio memeriksa luka perempuan itu yang ternyata tidak terlalu dalam, kemudian bergegas mencarikan alkohol dan perban.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah menggencet, membentak, dan memaksa seorang anak tetangga yang kebetulan lewat untuk mencarikan alkohol dan perban (jangan salah, begini-begini Yohio juga punya naluri preman), dia kembali menghampiri gadis tadi dan merawat lukanya.

"Tadayuki. Tadayuki Yohio." Dia mengenalkan diri setelah selesai mengobati. Berawal menolong, lalu dilanjutkan ke tahap perkenalan. Modus terselubung.

"Aria."

"Kok aku baru kali ini lihat kamu, ya?" Yohio tak kuasa mencari logika bagaimana makhluk secantik Aria bisa tak pernah terlihat olehnya.

"Eng…. Karena aku tinggal cukup jauh dari sini, mungkin?"

"Memangnya tinggal di mana?"

"Panti asuhan Utau Bersahaja."

Yohio ingat pernah punya teman yang juga berasal dari sana. "Loh, berarti ... kenal dengan Yuuma dan Piko juga?"

Anggukan kepala. "Sebenarnya, kami teman baik. Mereka juga pernah tinggal di sana soalnya."

"Ah, begitu. Udah lama kenal sama Yuuma?" Sifat salah tingkah Yohio sukses membuat harga dirinya turun.

"Lumayan, ya. Tadi, 'kan, aku udah bilang kami pernah tinggal di sana sama-sama," ujar Aria.

"Oh, iya. Maaf aku kelihatan bodoh. Nggak setiap hari aku nabrak perempuan cantik, ngelukain dia, dan duduk sambil ngobrol bareng di bangku taman. Maaf."

Aria tersenyum. "Iya, bukan masalah. Asal jangan dijadikan kebiasaan."

Ada jeda pergantian topik.

Aria memperhatikan perban yang secara aneh terpasang rapi di tangannya. "Rapi banget perbannya. Waktu sekolah pernah ikut PMR, ya?"

"Oh, nggak. Waktu kecil sering bantu Mama bungkus ketupat."

"Rapi."

"Aku tiga kali juara lomba buat ketupat sekecamatan."

"..."

**(flashback selesai)**

"Lalu?" Yukari bertanya.

"Setelah itu, ya aku mengantarkan Aria pulang."

Kesalahan terbesar kebanyakan pria adalah kejujuran.

"Enak ya jadi Aria. Bisa diantar pulang malam-malam sama kamu. Padahal, 'kan, dia bukan pacar kamu."

Yohio garuk-garuk kepala. Baiklah, dia mengerti maksud omongan Yukari. Sudah saatnya wanita bersikap mandiri dengan mampu pulang larut malam melewati gang-gang gelap penuh preman, maling, dan pemerkosa. Belum lagi resiko dicabik-cabik anjing liar, atau diculik mafia jahat penjual organ dalam.

"Dia tinggal di Utau Bersahaja, Yukari."

"Lalu?"

"Jalanan daerah sana nggak aman."

"Suruh dia pindah tempat tinggal, dong. Biar kamu nggak perlu anter-anter," ujar Yukari.

Yohio makin garuk-garuk kepala. Tidak tahukah Yukari bahwa mencari tempat tinggal di jaman sekarang itu sulit? Kalaupun dapat, harga sewa apartemen/kontrakan/kos mahal. Belum ditambah biaya hidup dan transport. Memang tidak perlu sampai jual ginjal, tapi cukup untuk bikin pening.

"Kenapa sih kamu mesti cemburu, Yukari?"

"Cemburu?" Yukari menatap Yohio dengan tidak percaya. "Jangan ge-er kamu! Aku nggak cemburu. Siapa yang cemburu? Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang cemburu? Menurut kamu ini cemburu? Menurutmu aku ini cemburuan? Nggak!"

Kemudian Yukari membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Yohio.

* * *

Yuuma dan Piko baru berhenti berjalan ketika sadar kaki mereka membawa ke sebuah taman. Mereka pun duduk di sana sambil mengejar napas. Sinar senja yang mirip lelehan emas menyinari keduanya. Peluh yang mengalir di kening jadi terlihat seperti kristal yang berkilau.

Keduanya menatap matahari tenggelam. Keduanya terdiam. Keduanya merenung. Gagak berkoak nyaring.

"Piko."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kaupikir aku bisa menemukan 'mama' yang pas untuk Luka kalau begini caranya?"

"Tidak."

Hening.

"Yuuma."

"Hmm?"

"Apa menurutmu, akan ada orang yang bersedia jadi 'mama' untuk Luka jika kau mencarinya dengan cara begini?"

"Kupikir tidak."

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Jadi," Piko menekuk lutut dan memeluknya, "apa kau sudah menyerah?"

Yuuma terdiam.

Menyerah, ya?

Setelah melewati beragam kejadian saat pencarian berlangsung (baik yang wajar sampai yang paling absurd), di dalam hati Yuuma telah tumbuh keinginan untuk menyerah. Dia ingin sekali menyerah, sungguh.

Maksudnya, mengencani teman lama yang perangainya tak bisa ia mengerti kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah, mengiklankan diri di koran, mempertaruhkan nyawa mengunjungi dua orang paling berbahaya yang bisa membunuhnya dalam sekali kedipan mata (dan dua-duanya berujung pada penolakan pahit) demi mengabulkan permintaan anak angkatnya. Apa semua itu pantas?

Saat ini, Yuuma ingin sekali berteriak, penolakan itu pedih, Jendral!

(Di waktu yang sama, di sisi kota yang lain, Gumiya juga ingin berteriak, jadi jomblo jauh lebih pedih, Masbro!)

Yuuma menghela napas. Yah, sepertinya Luka tak akan apa-apa jika keinginannya kali ini tak dapat ia penuhi. Toh, Yuuma juga sudah berusaha dengan segenap jiwa.

Yuuma menghela napas, membulatkan tekad untuk menyerah. Dia menoleh untuk memberitahu sang asisten. Ketika mulutnya membuka siap mengucapkan rentetan kalimat tanda menyerah, dia kembali menutup mulut. Telak terpaku menatap si asisten yang duduk memeluk lutut di sampingnya.

Piko menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam. Kelereng dwi warnanya terciprat warna senja. Oranye yang bercampur kuning dan merah menyepuh rambutnya yang lurus dan jatuh sampai bahu, membuat gradasi putih pada pigmen dalam rambutnya jadi sedikit asing namun menarik.

Alis Yuuma naik satu bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah senyum konspirasi dan bohlam hemat energi di atas kepala.

Aha! Yuuma punya ide.

* * *

Preview Next Chapter:

Berita besar itu akhirnya tiba.

"Papa sudah nemu calon Mama buat kamu, nih. Kamu senang, 'kan?"

Luka bahagia. Seluruh teman lama Yuuma geger luar biasa.

"Jodohku, dimana kau beradaaa?"

Piko? Dia patah hati dan impor diri ke luar negeri.

"—Sebentar, yang terakhir itu fitnah!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hari itu, SD Crypton dikejutkan oleh sebuah undangan pernikahan yang dibawa oleh Megurine Luka.

Undangan itu berwarna _pink_ lembut dengan cetak gambar merpati putih di beberapa sisi. Seperti undangan pernikahan pada umumnya, di sampul benda itu terukir dengan indah dan jelas nama dua orang yang tengah menunggu saat-saat bahagia.

**Yukio Yuuma**

**Cathrine**

"Wah! Pantas kau daritadi senyum-senyum terus, Megurine. Ternyata papamu mau nikah," ledek Kasane Teto ketika bocah berambut merah muda itu lewat di depannya.

Luka hanya tersenyum grogi sambil berhe-he-he ria. Rona mawar menyebar di kedua pipinya.

Ya, saudara-saudara. Setelah mendaki gunung tinggi, melewati lembah terjal berbatu, serta menaklukkan beragam cobaan pedih nan menyayat hati, tokoh utama kita, Yukio Yuuma, **AKHIRNYA **menemukan orang yang mau diajak naik pelaminan. Tepuk tangan.

Luka senang bukan main saat papanya, beberapa malam lalu, memberi pernyataan eksklusif mengenai berita besar ini. Privat. Hanya melibatkan dua orang. Yuuma dan Luka. Di ruang tamu.

"Nak," Yuuma berucap dengan nada yang dibuat tenang dan kebapakan, "Papa sudah nemu calon Mama buat kamu, nih. Kamu senang, 'kan?"

"Oh, ya?" Mata Luka dipenuhi bintang. "Terus, terus?"

"Rencananya sih, mau segera Papa lamar dan bawa ke MUI biar halal."

"MUI? KUA kali, Pa." Rupanya Luka lebih gaul dari Yuuma.

Luka senang bukan kepalang. Akhirnya kesampaian juga impiannya punya mama. Papa Yuuma pengertian banget sampai bela-belain mencari sosok mama buatnya. Pokoknya, Papa Yuuma _is the best_, deh! Luka bahagia punya papa seperti Yuuma.

"Tapi," Len mengeryit melihat undangan yang sejak tadi dibawa-bawa oleh anak perempuan itu, "Catherine itu siapa?"

Hening.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Mata mereka berkedip bingung, kemudian menoleh pada Luka dalam satu ketukan.

"Luka-chan," Rin adalah anak pertama yang bicara. "Catherine yang mau jadi mama kamu ini ... siapa, ya?"

Miku ikut mengangguk. "_Uhn_…. Dari namanya, sepertinya bukan orang Jepang. Warga negara asing? Bule?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Luka menjawab kalem.

Oke. Jawaban Luka terdengar tidak benar di telinga.

"Sebentar," Len berusaha mengonfirmasi. "Jadi kau masih tidak tahu siapa yang akan jadi mama barumu?"

Luka menggeleng inosen.

Semua anak _sweatdropped_. Apakah Luka sudah mendengar nasihat orang tua jaman dulu; kenali bibit, bebet, dan bobotnya dulu sebelum memilih? Lagi, bukankah sudah sewajarnya jika Luka mengetahui rupa calon ibunya dan menaruh curiga ketika ayahnya tak kunjung memberitahu? Sebanyak apakah kepercayaan Luka terhadap Yuuma? Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang tahu. Anak-anak di sana juga tidak ada yang mau memberitahu Luka, ngeri merusak _mood_-nya.

Setiap anak tahu siapa Megurine Luka. Dari luar, dia mungkin terlihat manis. Tapi jika ada seorang anak berani bicara macam-macam tentang ayah angkatnya, dia bisa jadi lebih beringas dibanding preman pasar. Len pernah menderita luka cakar di pipi ketika mengatai wajah ayah angkat Luka mirip bintang fap-fap.

Dengan pertimbangan itu, akhirnya anak-anak pun sepakat untuk bungkam dan tidak bertanya macam-macam.

Tidak ada yang ingin mendapati loker sepatunya secara misterius dipenuhi ular sanca dan tarantula raksasa ketika pulang nanti.

* * *

**Aku Mau Mama!**

by devsky

{7/8}

* * *

Seperti api, berita pernikahan Yuuma merambat dengan sangat cepat. Beberapa orang yang mendengar, seperti Akaito dan Kaito, awalnya menganggap itu cuma kabar burung. Entah burung siapa yang menyebar berita ngaco tersebut.

Di tahap ini, Akaito hampir saja membunuh semua burung yang lewat di atas langit Utau Bersahaja dengan melempari mereka pakai biji ketapel. Tujuannya mulia: agar mereka tak sembarangan menyebar berita. Untungnya, sebelum semua burung menjadi musnah, Dell cepat-cepat menyita ketapel Akaito dan melenyapkannya. Di pikiran Dell, apabila spesies burung punah, maka efeknya akan sangat dahsyat. Jauh lebih dahsyat dari kenaikan harga minyak yang sempat membuat warga dunia geger.

"Jika tidak ada burung, rantai makanan akan terganggu. Hewan-hewan predator akan menjadi semakin buas lalu bermutasi dan memburu para manusia! Kamu mau tanggung jawab atas musnahnya umat manusia?!"

"Kamu kebanyakan nonton film buatan Hollywood!" Akaito menjawab setelah Dell membeberkan pemikirannya yang panjang dikali tinggi sama dengan lebar itu.

Lagipula, Akaito tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda manusia akan punah dalam waktu dekat. Kalau jumlah penduduk berkurang, bukankah itu artinya dia sudah membantu pemerintah mengurangi populasi manusia? Harusnya Akaito dapat bintang tanda jasa!

"Kalau para manusia mau populasinya kembali normal, mereka tinggal bikin anak. Apa gunanya belajar Biologi jika tidak dipakai praktek? Satu keluarga, bikin 12 anak. Selesai perkara!"

"Bikin anak, jidatmu warna-warni!"

Kaito hanya menonton perang verbal antara dua orang penghuni senior Utau Bersahaja ("Makanya, pilih tontonan tuh yang bermutu!" "Memangnya anime hentai yang kau tonton itu bermutu, ha?!") dengan khidmat dan sama sekali tak berniat membantu.

Sebenarnya, Kaito sepaham dengan Dell. Tindakan Akaito termasuk ekstrim. Kalau dia terus-terusan melempari burung-burung itu pakai ketapel, bukan tidak mungkin sebentar lagi Akaito akan diarak keliling kampung oleh Aktivis Peduli Hewan, diguyur bensin, dan dibakar hidup-hidup.

Hidup memang penuh drama. Dan ini semua cuma gara-gara kabar Yuuma akan menikah yang entah benar, entah salah. Padahal waktu anak tunggalnya presiden digosipkan pisah ranjang, Utau Bersahaja masih adem-ayem saja.

Pengaruh Yuuma ternyata lebih kuat dari yang Kaito kira. Mengerikan.

* * *

Seakan menjawab kegalauan orang-orang (terutama yang mengenal sosok Yuuma Yuuma), suatu pagi, sepucuk undangan mengisi kotak pos rumah mereka. Dari sana, terjawab sudah bahwa berita yang menyebar itu bukanlah _hoax_ apalagi fiktif belaka. Kejahatan terjadi bukan hanya karena ada niat pelakunya, tapi juga karena ada kesempatan. Waspadalah, waspada—maaf, salah.

Kedatangan surat undangan memang menjawab semua tanda tanya semua orang, tapi bukan berarti semua masalah lantas terhapuskan begitu saja.

Seperti yang diduga, kedatangan undangan itu malah menuai kontroversi dari banyak pihak. Perlu diketahui, sebenarnya banyak orang yang sudah curiga jika Yuuma kena kutukan jomblo seperti Gumiya—mengingat yang bersangkutan tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan romantis dengan wanita. Tak ayal, khalayak pun menjadi geger, tidak menyangka saat ini akan terjadi.

Beberapa orang sempat syok dan kejang-kejang setelah membaca undangan pernikahan CEO tersebut. Bukan karena kena penyakit ayan, tapi karena terlalu kaget.

Dalam sekejap, topik semacam; Siapa Gerangan yang Rela Menikah dengan Orang Seperti Yuuma, sampai Perkiraan Berapa Lama Rumah Tangga Yuuma Bertahan, menjadi trending topik di antara teman-teman Yuuma selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

Lenka dan Mizki, teman Yuuma ketika SMA dulu, sampai punya mata panda karena terlalu asyik bergosip hingga larut malam. Rinto terpaksa menjerit dalam hati ketika lebih dari setengah isi dompetnya melayang karena adiknya, Lenka merengek minta dibelikan pulsa untuk bergosip dengan Mizki.

Hanya Yohio yang sanggup tersenyum dalam keadaan ini. Bukan karena dia pria hebat, tapi karena dia meraup banyak keuntungan dari beredarnya gosip tentang Yuuma. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia mengambil keuntungan dari kegiatan mengobrol para wanita tiap malam. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, dia menaikkan harga pulsa secara sepihak demi meraup keuntungan secara instan.

Ya, selain jadi bandar alat tulis terpercaya, Yohio juga kerja sampingan sebagai juragan pulsa. Omsetnya bisa sampai jutaan yen perbulan. Di saat menguntungkan begini, omsetnya bisa naik lima kali lipat.

Oke, mungkin dia jahat. Tidak baik bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan Rinto. Tapi asalkan punya uang banyak dan kebutuhan sandang, pangan, serta papan selama setahun ke depan tercukupi, Yohio tidak peduli.

Dia memang pedagang kurang ajar.

Di Utau Bersahaja, sekali lagi, reaksi orang-orang beda lagi.

Akaito, Kaito, dan Dell, melihat momen ini bisa dimanfaatkan. Mereka pun kembali menggelar lapak taruhan. Mari kita sama-sama berdo'a, semoga ketiga makhluk itu segera diringkus oleh aparat berwajib agar tidak lagi meresahkan masyarakat.

* * *

Sama seperti kebanyakan orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu menerima undangan, Gumiya juga syok. Syok banget malah.

Tidak cukup cobaan hidup menjadi jomblo hampa, dia juga kalah langkah dari orang seperti Yuuma. Gumiya mengurut dada.

Gumiya adalah orang yang cukup sadar diri. Dia tahu wajahnya memang tidak seganteng Brad Pitt. Badannya tidak _six-pack_ seperti model pria di iklan L-Men. Dia juga tidak punya selera humor bagus seperti Tora Sudiro yang bisa membuat wanita mabuk kepayang.

Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu pasti. Dia JELAS beratus kali lebih waras ketimbang Yuuma. Buktinya, dia tidak rela menjatuhkan harga diri dengan mengiklankan diri sendiri di koran.

Jadi, ketika dia mendapat undangan pernikahan Yuuma, dia tidak tahu harus pundung, ketawa, atau mengakhiri hidup dengan minum racun tikus saking malunya.

Sesaat, Gumiya terdiam. Getir dan pahit tiba-tiba saja mengudara di sekitarnya.

Bagi orang seperti Gumiya, hal yang paling memalukan di dunia ini adalah terekspos menjadi satu-satunya jomblo hampa di saat teman-temannya telah berhasil menemukan tambatan hati.

Gakupo sudah menikah dengan Gumi dan hidup bahagia. Yuuma akan menyusul dalam waktu dekat. Kalau Yohio, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia sedang dalam masa pdkt sama Yukari. Meiko dan Meito baru pulang liburan kemarin. Mikuo dan Lenka baru saja jadian dan sedang dalam masa mesra-mesraan (dan demi Tuhan, Gumiya mengutuk semua status gombal yang Mikuo _update_ di facebook tiap satu jam sekali. Dasar capung, tidak punya toleransi berasmara. Ucapan orang tertindas adalah do'a, sumpahin cepet putus baru tau rasa!). Teman-temannya yang lain (mungkin) juga sudah gonta-ganti pacar entah sudah berapa kali.

Sedangkan Gumiya, masih di sini. Masih sendiri. Miris.

Mendadak Gumiya merasa _ngenes_.

Dia meletakkan undangan itu di atas meja kemudian menatap nanar ke luar jendela. Langit biru. Awan putih. Hari yang sempurna. Dia merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. Angin menerbangkan rambutnya. Dia berteriak.

"JODOHKU, DIMANA KAU BERADAAA?!"

* * *

Hari pernikahan Yuuma tiba. Para undangan pun berbondong-bondong hadir untuk datang menyaksikan upacara suci itu.

Yuuma berdiri dengan jumawa di tengah altar. Setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu, menghias tubuh. Yuuma jadi makin ganteng, jumlah fansnya pun makin banyak. Ketampanan memang mampu membuat orang bertekuk lutut.

Meski ini adalah pernikahan pertamanya, tapi Yuuma tidak mengundang terlalu banyak orang. Yang ia undang hanya teman-teman lamanya serta teman-teman serta guru sekolah Luka.

Yuuma punya prinsip; tidak penting berapa banyak orang yang datang di pernikahannya, yang penting adalah bagaimana mereka melewati malam pertama.

Oke, bohong. Sebenarnya prinsipnya begini; tidak penting berapa banyak orang yang datang ke pernikahannya, yang penting acara itu bisa berlangsung lancar dan khidmat sampai selesai. Diam-diam Yuuma bijak juga ternyata. Tepuk tangan.

Para tamu sudah duduk di bangku kayu panjang yang menghadap altar. Di baris depan, ada Gumi, Gakupo, Lenka, dan Rinto. Mereka berempat tersenyum ke arah Yuuma. Gumi sempat memberi lambaian tangan dan senyum secerah mentari pada Yuuma sambil berkata; "Selamat."

Yuuma nyaris kena serangan asma. Pesona cinta pertama memang susah dihilangkan.

Beberapa baris di belakang Gumi, ada Yohio, Yukari, Yuu, dan Ted yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Sayup-sayup, Yuuma bisa mendengar Ted heboh bercerita tentang tawaran menjadi bintang iklan dari seorang sutradara yang menghampirinya ketika sedang berlibur di salah satu negara ASEAN beberapa bulan lalu.

"Oh, ya? Kamu diajak jadi bintang iklan waktu liburan di Bali?" Mata Yukari berbinar antusias. Bintang-bintang berkerlip terang di matanya.

"Ya! Dia menyuruhku untuk jadi bintang iklan. Tapi aku tolak." Ted menjawab dengan lugas.

"Loh, kok ditolak?" tanya Yuu. Dia tidak dapat mengerti mengapa ada orang yang sanggup membuang kesempatan untuk bisa tenar.

"Aku tidak suka sama iklannya, kautahu. Bukan aku banget."

"Memangnya kamu ditawari iklan apa?" Yohio penasaran.

"Iklan So Nice!"

Semua orang terhenyak. Kharisma seorang Ted rupanya membuat seorang sutradara berpikir ia cocok jadi bintang iklan sosis. Mereka tidak tahu harus merasa takjub atau kejang-kejang menahan tawa seperti Leon dan Al yang menguping obrolan dari bangku belakang.

"Lalu, lalu?" Yukari masih penasaran.

"Masa aku disuruh akting bawa sosis di depan kamera lalu bilang; 'Smash suka makan So Nice'. Memangnya siapa itu Smash? Kenapa mereka suka makan So Nice? So Nice itu apa, sih?"

Karena pembicaraan jatuh _absurd_, Yukari dan yang lain pun sepakat untuk diam dan mengakhiri konversasi.

Di deret bangku paling belakang ada pemuda yang kena kutukan jomblo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gumiya. Dia memang sengaja duduk di bangku paling belakang karena, selain malu datang tanpa pasangan, dia juga lelah melihat ekspresi Yuuma yang jumawa. Bikin tangan gatal ingin nonjok saja.

(Bagi beberapa orang, wajah Yuuma memang seperti orang yang lagi nyari ribut.)

Teman-teman Luka memenuhi bangku-bangku panjang yang ada di baris sebelah kiri. Ekspresi takjub menghias wajah anak-anak polos itu.

"Wah, ramai, ya!" Rin tampak takjub.

"Benar, benar!" Miku mengangguk cepat. "Seperti melihat reuni orang-orang dewasa saja. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka bawa pasangan. Ah, jadi iri."

"Tapi kok, om yang itu sendirian, ya?" Dengan polos, jemari Rin menunjuk Gumiya. Dia tak kunjung menemukan logika bagaimana bias ada orang dewasa yang datang sendirian ke pesta seperti ini.

"Mungkin dia jomblo." Len menjawab dengan kejam. "Atau mungkin dia nggak laku. Yah, pokoknya antara itu deh."

Entah Len punya dendam apa pada Gumiya hingga tega mengeluarkan sederet kata yang menyayat hati seorang jomblo suci seperti dia.

Saat pengantin wanita datang dan mulai menapaki altar, secara serentak pula alunan musik lembut dimainkan. Para undangan berdiri serentak menyambut kedatangan wanita yang tengah berbahagia itu. Beberapa orang berdecak kagum.

Pengantin wanita itu bergitu anggun. Dia mengenakan gaun pengantin warna putih yang terlihat sederhana tanpa ada banyak hiasan mencolok yang tampak rumit. Sepatu kacanya menyentuh lantai altar yang sengaja dilapis karpet merah. Tap, tap, tap, begitu bunyi haknya ketika berjalan.

Beberapa orang tanpa sadar berbisik sambil menggumamkan pujian. Mulai dari 'Nona, kau cantik sekali', 'Yuuma beruntung sekali dapat wanita secantik itu', sampai 'Gumiya, kapan kamu menyusul?'.

Gumiya pundung seketika.

Wajah Luka dihias rona merah. Dari balik tudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, anak itu bisa mengira-ngira betapa cantiknya wanita yang sebentar lagi akan jadi mama tirinya tersebut.

Kulit wanita itu tidak cerah seperti Yuuma, melainkan sedikit putih pucat. Tidak jelek, sungguh. Justru itulah yang membuat kesan eksotis melekat. Rambut wanita itu tidak sepenuhnya digulung, melainkan dibiarkan setengah tergerai. Luka bisa melihat ujung rambut warna keperakan mengintip dari balik penutup kepala yang wanita itu kenakan.

Luka _doki-doki_.

Sayang hari ini Piko berhalangan hadir, entah kenapa.

Sejak Yuuma menyebar undangan pernikahannya, Piko jadi sulit ditemui. Pemuda itu tidak datang ke kantor, tidak kelihatan di apartemen, juga tidak mengangkat telpon.

Lebih mudah mencari sekarung besar beras di tengah krisis ekonomi melanda ketimbang menemukan Piko.

Mengingat hubungan Piko dan Yuuma yang begitu akrab, tentu saja kasus menghilangnya Piko di saat pernikahan Yuuma tinggal menghitung jari patut dipertanyakan.

Para bawahan Yuuma bergosip dan membuat asumsi mengenai menghilangnya asisten berwajah _trap_ tersebut. Beberapa gosip yang beredar di antaranya adalah; Piko patah hati, Piko frustasi, dan Piko terbang ke luar negeri, mengganti identitas, dan memulai hidup baru tanpa eksistensi Yuuma menghias relung kehidupannya.

Asumsi para anak buah Yuuma memang sangat drama. Entah drama Korea apa yang mereka jadikan kiblat.

Luka sungguh menyayangkan Piko tidak hadir di acara ini. Padahal dia ingin berbagi kebahagiaan. Tapi di tengah kekecewaan, Luka tetap yakin di mana pun Piko berada saat ini, dia juga pasti sedang berbahagia karena papanya sudah menemukan wanita yang pas.

Saat ini, kedua pengantin telah bertemu di tengah altar. Siap mengucap janji suci. Suasana mendadak hening.

"Apakah kau, Yukio Yuuma, bersedia menerima Catherine sebagai istri sahmu, untuk mengasihi dan melayani, dalam sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisah?"

"Ya, aku bersedia." Yuuma menjawab dengan ganteng. Luka tampak girang.

"Dan apakah kau, Catherine, bersedia menerima Yukio Yuuma sebagai suami sahmu, untuk mengasihi dan melayani, dalam sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisah?"

"A-aku…."

Suara pengantin wanita itu begitu jernih. Para tamu pun hening.

"Aku ... Aku…."

Para undangan menunggu. Yuuma menahan napas. Len makan pisang. Akaito memungut koin 100 yen di lantai.

"Aku…."

_Bersedia, ayo cepat, bilang bersedia_, Luka mulai tidak sabar.

Rin memperhatikan sekeliling lalu berbisik pada Len, "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi tegang begini?"

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, 'gadis' itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam. "**Yuuma**, hentikan semua kebodohan ini."

"**HAH**?" Luka terhenyak ketika 'wanita' yang berada di tengah altar bersama papanya tiba-tiba berbicara di luar konteks dan bersuara mengindikasikan adanya jakun. Apakah orang yang ada di hadapan papanya itu adalah wanita tulen, atau dengan wanita jadi-jadian? Semua masih misteri.

Barulah ketika tangan 'wanita' itu bergerak untuk menyingkap tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Loh!" Seseorang di bangku belakang—sepertinya Al—adalah orang pertama yang sadar dari kondisi syok. Dia pun mengarahkan telunjuk pada pengantin wanita tersebut. "Itu, 'kan, Piko!"

Benar! Yang ada di tengah altar bersama Yuuma adalah Piko. Atau lebih tepatnya, Piko yang telah didandani sedemikian rupa dan mengenakan gaun pengantin wanita.

Semua orang kaget luar biasa. Dalam sekejap, mata semua undangan menatap Yuuma dengan penuh hina.

Apa artinya semua ini? Apakah Yuuma sudah terlalu _desperate_ karena lama menjomblo hingga nekat menikahi Piko yang merupakan asisten merangkap sahabat laki-lakinya? Apakah orientasi seksual Yuuma sudah melenceng terlalu parah?

Luka terlihat syok. Para siswa SD Crypton juga terkejut. Kejadian ini merupakan guncangan hebat bagi psikis mereka, karena dari kecil anak-anak itu sudah diberi pendidikan bahwa laki-laki haruslah berpasangan dengan wanita, bukan sesamanya.

Di tengah keheningan yang melanda, Len menyeletuk dengan polos, "Om Yuuma. Homo itu, 'kan, dosa."

Makoto Gumiya tertawa dengan kejam.

Piko menatap Yuuma lama. Api amarah menyala di kedua bola mata. Dia kemudian memukul wajah Yuuma dengan sebuket bunga yang ia bawa.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau melakukan ini! Brengsek!"

Wajah Yuuma kena tampar bunga.

"Hanya karena aku bawahanmu, bukan berarti kau bisa menyuruhku berpura-pura jadi pengantin wanitamu! Kurang ajar!"

Rambut Yuuma dijambak.

"Aku ini masih normal, Yuuma!"

**BUAGH!**

Piko menonjok Yuuma hingga yang bersangkutan terpental jauh.

Akaito, Dell, dan Kaito entah sejak kapan sudah kembali menggelar lapak taruhan.

"1000 yen, Yuuma K.O!" Akaito melempar uang taruhan dengan jumawa.

Seseorang, tolong seret tiga orang itu ke kantor polisi.

Lily, Mayu, dan Yukari berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri para siswa. Secara serempak, memberi instruksi supaya mereka tutup mata dan tidak melihat adegan _smack down_ antara Piko dan Yuuma. Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga bukan tontonan anak kecil!

Di lain pihak, Yohio, Leon, dan Gakupo pun segera berlari menengahi Yuuma dan Piko.

Mereka terlalu takut Piko akan khilaf dan kebablasan mencabut nyawa Yuuma. Bukannya mereka sedih atau apa jika Yuuma meregang nyawa. Mereka hanya tidak mau repot harus menjadi saksi dan diperiksa polisi.

(Bahkan Yohio, Leon, dan Al juga teman-teman durhaka.)

Yohio dan Al membantu Yuuma bangun. Leon dipercaya mengurus Piko yang tengah murka, siap mencabut tulang rusuk Yuuma satu-satu dan memasaknya untuk hidangan makan malam.

"Piko, tenang." Leon mencoba menenangkan Piko. Tangan Leon bergerak-gerak memberi isyarat agar pemuda bermata dwi warna itu mengatur napasnya.

Piko menurut dan mulai mengatur napas. Tarik, hembus, tarik, hembus, jambak Yuuma, tarik, hembus. Piko kembali tenang.

"Sekarang," kata Leon, "bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Orang ini," jari Piko menunjuk Yuuma, "memaksaku untuk berpura-pura jadi pengantinnya."

"HEEE?!" Semua orang kembali kaget.

"Se-sebentar. Bagaimana ceritanya Yuuma 'memaksamu pura-pura jadi pengantinnya'?"

Piko terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia pun mulai bercerita.

"Sore itu…."

**(yang terjadi sore itu)**

"Piko!"

"Ya?"

"Aku punya ide!"

"Ide apa?" Piko menjawab setengah hati. Jujur saja, dia sudah malas dengan ide-ide _absurd_ Yuuma. Pertama mengiklankan diri di koran, lalu dilanjut dengan ide nekat melamar para wanita cantik berduri yang tak segan melempar benda-benda berat atau melepas hewan peliharaan ganas. Dan sekarang Yuuma bilang dia punya ide? Ahay, jangan harap Piko mau dengar.

Piko sudah lelah. Lelah jiwa dan raga.

Kalau gajinya dinaikkan 100% sih, mungkin Piko semangat menjalankan pekerjaan ini. Setidaknya, meski pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan tidak enak, Piko masih punya motivasi. Naik gaji di tengah krisis ekonomi begini sama dengan oasis di gurun pasir.

Tapi, kenyataannya, Piko sama sekali tidak dapat apa pun. Bahkan setelah sekian banyak kerja kerasnya, Yuuma tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memberi bonus ataupun naik gaji. Bos ini memang benar-benar pelit! Apa dia tidak tahu, pegawai juga butuh hidup sejahtera?

"Aku akan menikah!"

Piko mengedip. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja? "Dengan siapa?"

"Denganmu!"

"HEEEE?"

Apakah Yuuma tidak tahu jika Piko masih terlalu normal? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Dengar," Piko berdiri, "aku tidak mau. Aku masih normal. Dan aku bukan orang _desperate_ yang terobsesi mencari pasangan hidup sepertimu. Tidak, terima tidak mau!" Piko menolak dengan judes.

"Ayolah, pura-pura saja. Biar Luka senang."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kumohon."

"Tidak!"

"Anggap ini bagian dari pekerjaan. Hei, bukankah itu ada dalam kontrak kerjamu?"

"Persetan dengan kontrak kerja! Kubilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau!"

Yuuma menghela napas. Jika sudah begini, tidak ada cara lain. "Kalau tidak mau, gajimu akan kukorting sampai sisanya cuma tinggal seperempat."

APAA?!

"Uang lemburmu selama setahun tidak akan aku bayar."

"..."

"Fasilitas kantor berupa mobil antar jemput akan kucabut. Tunjangan hari raya juga tidak akan aku beri."

"JANGAAAAANNN!"

Dan akhirnya, Piko pun dengan sangat terpaksa menuruti perintah Yuuma.

**(flashback selesai)**

Setelah Piko selesai bercerita, semua orang pun menatap Yuuma seolah ia adalah makhluk paling hina di muka bumi.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan!" Yuuma membela diri.

"Jelaskan apa, hah?!" Mayu berteriak dengan sangat tidak santai. Dia memang tidak suka melihat praktek perbudakan.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya karena ingin Luka punya mama."

Semua terdiam.

Luka terhenyak. Mata anak itu membulat saat Yuuma menyebut namanya. _Jadi, semua ini dilakukan untuk ... aku?_ Luka bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa guna menemukan mama yang tepat untuk Luka tapi tidak kunjung menemukannya. Jujur saja, aku frustasi. Makanya aku terpaksa melakukan ini." Dia menghela napas. "Aku tahu tindakanku sangat tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi, kalian juga pasti ... akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisiku."

Para undangan saling lirik. Memang benar yang dikatakan Yuuma. Jika seseorang yang mereka sayang menginginkan sesuatu, pastilah mereka akan berusaha sekeras apa pun untuk mengabulkannya. Tak peduli se-_absurd _apa pun permintaan itu.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan kau memaksa Piko-_kun_ sampai seperti ini, Yuuma-kun." Gumi tiba-tiba saja memecah keheningan yang menyeruak.

"Dan lagi, mengeluarkan ancaman berupa potong gaji itu keterlaluan. Kesejahteraan pegawai itu segalanya, Yuuma." Yukari menambahkan. Tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Piko menangis haru. Akhirnya ada yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi pegawai. AKHIRNYA!

"Selain itu, kau juga telah memperlakukan Piko dengan semena-mena. Tidak bisa dimaafkan." Aria ikut-ikutan mengompori.

Benar! Yuuma telah memperlakukan Piko dengan semena-mena. Apa dia tidak tahu, harga diri Piko tercabik karena harus mengenakan gaun pengantin wanita ini? Meskipun wajahnya _super trap_, tapi begini-begini Piko tetap lelaki sejati. Dipaksa berpakaian begini sama dengan pelecehan! Pelanggaran Hak Asasi Manusia!

Semua undangan menatap dengan tajam kemudian merajam Yuuma dengan benda apa pun yang bisa ditemukan. Tas, sepatu, bola, koin 100 yen, pisang, semuanya dilempar ke arah lelaki tersebut. Al dan Yohio tidak menolong, takut dihajar massa yang mengamuk.

Yuuma pun tergeletak mengenaskan.

(Dengan ini, pernikahan Yuuma gagal.)

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

Next chapter? Epilogue, yeah!

Yuuma membohongi Luka dengan telak.

"Papa … minta maaf."

Apakah hubungan ayah-anak itu masih baik-baik saja?


	8. Chapter 8

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **cliché, hints pedo!YuumaLuka. mari kita lupakan humor untuk sesaat. Kesamaan ide, harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**Aku Mau Mama!**

by devsky

{8/8}

* * *

Setelah pernikahannya dinyatakan gagal, Yuuma kembali menjalani hidup seperti biasa dan tenggelam dalam rutinitas harian. Bangun tidur, sarapan, kerja, pulang, tidur. Monoton terus seperti itu.

Piko juga sudah kembali masuk kerja dan menjalankan tugas seperti biasa. Dia masih suka marah-marah kala Yuuma tidak mau rapat. Hanya saja dia masih sedikit sensitif soal kejadian tempo hari. Karena itu, tingkat kejudesan yang ia tunjukkan pada Yuuma sedikit lebih meningkat dari waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Luka di hati memang perlu waktu lama untuk sembuh.

Gumiya ... yah, dia masih jomblo dan kesepian seperti sedia kala. Sama halnya dengan Yuuma. Yang tabah ya, kalian berdua.

Semuanya nyaris terlihat biasa-biasa saja di mata Yuuma. Disebut nyaris, karena ada satu hal yang terasa berbeda dalam hidup Yuuma.

Hubungan Yuuma dengan Luka.

Sebelum kejadian pernikahan gagal itu terjadi, hubungan Yuuma dan Luka begitu akrab. Normal layaknya ayah-anak kebanyakan. Meski Yuuma tipe ayah yang sibuk, kedekatan antar keduanya tetap terjaga. Tapi setelah kejadian itu ... yah, anggap saja semuanya jadi agak berbeda.

Yuuma mengaduk kopi paginya dengan sangat tidak minat hari ini. Kopi itu hitam dan pekat. Kelam. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Gumiya yang sampai detik ini masih jomblo. Yah, dia sendiri juga masih jomblo, sih. Tapi Yuuma, 'kan, jomblo kece. Gumiya jomblo hina. Dari strata saja sudah beda.

Oke, Yuuma salah fokus. Mari kita luruskan lagi.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar sempurna. Biru muda menghias langit. Burung-burung berkicau merdu. Hari ini begitu cerah, tapi Yuuma merasa hatinya begitu suram. Dia melirik ke arah Luka yang tengah mengunyah roti tanpa minat, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

Benar juga, pikirnya. Beberapa hari ini Luka jadi jauh lebih pendiam. Pantas saja dunia terasa suram. Apa Luka marah padanya?

"Luka," Yuuma memanggil setelah sebelumnya berdeham beberapa kali, "sedang makan apa?"

Luka memandang ayahnya dengan penuh rasa syok karena baru menemukan betapa bodoh pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Roti."

"Oh. Enak?" Yuuma terjebak dalam percakapan paling basi sedunia.

"... Iya."

Mereka terdiam.

"Luka setelah ini mau ke mana?"

"Sekolah."

Nenek-nenek lagi senam lantai juga tahu kalau anak yang sudah bawa ransel pasti mau ke sekolah. Memang dasar Yuuma saja yang terlalu pintar mencari topik.

"Oh, begitu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

Luka kembali memakan sarapannya. Masih tanpa minat. Tik tok tik jarum jam mengisi suasana.

Tidak, Yuuma mendesah dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa begini terus dengan Luka.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang terus menerus jatuh kaku, Yuuma memutuskan kembali bicara.

"Luka," dia memanggil dengan nada hati-hati, salah bicara sedikit segalanya bisa jadi runyam, "kamu marah sama Papa?"

Luka berhenti makan. Kelereng biru melirik ke arah Yuuma yang tengah menatap dengan pandangan putus asa. "Papa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Jadi, Luka benar-benar marah?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Lebih tertarik menghabiskan sarapannya.

Yuuma menghela napas. Harusnya tidak usah bertanya lagi, Yuuma berbisik dalam hati.

Anak itu pasti marah sekali padanya. Setiap anak juga pasti marah jika ayahnya tega berbohong. Terlebih kebohongan Yuuma kali ini menyangkut hal yang lumayan sensitif; keinginan Luka memiliki sosok seorang mama. Memang, cara Luka meminta mama pada Yuuma tidak terlihat seperti ia menginginkan sosok itu untuk alasan yang terlalu emosional; untuk menghadiri Hari Kunjungan Orangtua. Tapi, itu tidak membuat segalanya menjadi ringan.

Keinginan tetaplah keinginan. Dan Yuuma telah mempermainkannya.

Kalau ditilik lebih dalam, bisa dibilang tindakan Yuuma yang berkata ia telah menemukan wanita yang pas untuk jadi mama Luka (padahal kenyataannya belum) telah menumbuhkan benih-benih harapan pada diri Luka. Sayang, yang Yuuma beri hanya sekedar harapan palsu. Janji tanpa bukti. Omong besar tanpa realita.

Yuuma sekarang sadar dirinya tak lebih baik dari para calon anggota Legislatif yang senang mengumbar janji saat kampanye, tapi mendadak pikun kala resmi naik kursi jabatan. Tukang PHP.

Tiba-tiba dia ingat obrolan Yukari dan Mayu bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Tukang PHP harusnya diarak keliling kampung lalu dihukum rajam!"

Yuuma semakin _down._

"Dengar, Luka. Papa sangat menyesal dan benar-benar minta maaf."

"..."

"Awalnya Papa hanya ingin Luka senang, karena itu Papa berusaha mencari wanita yang tepat untuk Luka. Tapi ternyata menemukan orang yang tepat itu tidak gampang."

Luka masih belum mau menjawab, tapi sudah berhenti mengunyah.

"Papa sudah berusaha mencari, dari cara yang paling biasa sampai ke yang paling _absurd_, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Di tahap itu, Papa frustasi. Papa putus asa dan hampir saja menyerah, tapi tidak jadi karena kalau Papa menyerah begitu saja itu artinya Papa gagal menyenangkan Luka, 'kan?" Pria itu tersenyum, getir. "Maka itu, akhirnya Papa terpaksa memaksa Piko membantu. Papa pikir, asalkan Luka melihat Papa sudah menikah, maka Luka akan senang. Tapi jadinya malah seperti ini."

Jeda yang lumayan panjang terjadi.

Napas ditarik, lalu diembuskan panjang-panjang. Haaah. "Papa tahu, Papa salah. Harusnya Papa tidak menjanjikan kamu sesuatu yang sekarang belum bisa Papa kasih. Maaf. Lain kali, tidak akan Papa ulangi lagi."

Masih tidak ada respon dari Luka, tapi Yuuma tidak mau memaksa anak itu untuk bicara. Yuuma mengerti, anak itu pastilah sakit hati padanya.

Benar, sambil tadi bicara panjang-lebar, benak Yuuma terbang membayangkan penderitaan macam apa yang Luka rasakan akibat perbuatan bodohnya. Karena seluruh teman sekelas Luka datang ke acara pernikahan Yuuma kemarin, pastilah mereka tahu kejadian memalukan (dan memilukan) itu. Luka pasti diledek habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah.

"Hiiiiii! Papa-nya Luka nikah sama cowok!"

Indahnya jadi anak SD. Memiliki keuntungan bisa mengata-ngatai temannya dengan perkataan kejam tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut apakah orang yang bersangkutan akan sakit hati, marah, kemudian mencabik-cabik raga mereka.

Hening. Hening. Hening.

Keduanya terdiam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Luka menghela napas panjang dan membuka mulutnya.

"Apa benar?" tanya Luka.

Yuuma mendongak. Wajahnya bertanya-tanya.

"Yang tadi Papa bilang," anak itu menjelaskan. "Papa benar-benar melakukan itu hanya demi melihatku senang. Apa itu benar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"...?"

"Aku senang Papa mau berusaha mengabulkan keinginanku. Tapi aku tidak suka Papa berbohong padaku."

"Tapi, 'kan—"

"Aku lebih senang jika Papa jujur dari awal, kupikir itu akan jauh lebih baik dan aku juga pasti akan mengerti. Karena, bagiku, tidak masalah kalau Papa tidak bisa memenuhi semua keinginanku. Tidak masalah Papa tidak datang ke Hari Kunjungan Orangtua. Tidak masalah tidak ada mama. Aku lebih senang jika Papa selalu jujur kepadaku."

Yuuma kehilangan kata-kata untuk sesaat, tapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum. Rasanya sangat mengharukan ketika anakmu bersedia mengerti keadaanmu. "Baiklah, Papa mengerti. Maaf, Papa menyesal."

"Benar-benar sudah menyesal?"

Yuuma mengangguk.

"Janji tidak akan mengulangi lagi?"

Yuuma menaikkan kelingking kanannya. "Janji."

Luka tersenyum lalu turun dari kursi. Yuuma mengikuti.

"Merunduklah. Aku ingin berikan sesuatu," pinta Luka.

Dengan alis berkerut, Yuuma sedikit merunduk dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Luka.

"Apa? Kau akan memberi apa pada Papa?" tanya pria itu saat tingginya sudah sejajar dengan Luka.

Sang anak hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Yuuma dengan erat dan sayang.

Yuuma terhenyak.

"... Luka?"

Yang bersangkutan tak menjawab, malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ya, itu adalah hadiah yang Luka maksud. Sebuah pelukan yang hangat dari seorang anak. Memang tidak terlihat berharga. Tapi bagi seorang ayah, tentulah pelukan itu jauh lebih berharga ketimbang potongan emas 24 karat.

"Aku sayang Papa." Dan sebuah bisikan malu-malu dari Luka membuat segalanya sempurna.

Anak berambut merah jambu itu melepas pelukannya setelah beberapa lama. Senyuman masih melekat di wajah, namun segera menguap ketika menyadari ayahnya masih terhenyak. Atau lebih tepatnya, ayahnya itu sedang terbengong-bengong.

"... Papa?"

Tak ada respon.

"Papa?" Luka menggoyang-goyangkan tangan di depan wajah Yuuma. Gerakannya cepat seperti panik dan—

—gerakan anak itu berhenti tiba-tiba ketika melihat cairan merah lolos dari hidung Yuuma. Anak itu panik.

"HIIIEEEEEE! PAPA KENAPA? KOK HIDUNGNYA BERDARAH GINI?!"

Ya, terlalu terkejut mendapat pelukan sayang dari Luka membuat seorang Yukio Yuuma mimisan.

"PAPA KENAPA?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Luka. Papa baik-baik saja." Yuuma menutup hidung dengan telapak tangan. Kenapa malah mimisan di saat-saat begini, sih? Pria itu mengerang dalam hati. Jika ada jembatan, mungkin Yuuma lebih memilih terjun dari sana daripada malu ketahuan mimisan di depan anak sendiri.

"Kamu berangkat sekolah saja. Hari ini Hari Kunjungan Orangtua kan?"

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Darah Papa tidak mau berhenti mengalir!"

"Nanti juga berhenti—Aduh!" Dia mengaduh ketika hidungnya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Papa!" Luka makin panik. "Ini! Pakai tissu, Pa!" Anak itu menyodorkan tissu.

Dan pagi itu Luka tidak jadi masuk sekolah karena harus mengurus Yuuma yang hidungnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Rapat Yuuma juga gagal dengan indahnya.

Yah, benar-benar hari yang cerah.

* * *

**TAMAT **(beneran)

* * *

Terima kasih kepada siapa pun yang masih sanggup mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai. Maaf atas kekurangan yang ada. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!

Sign,

devsky


End file.
